The Monster Squad
by scrletfyre
Summary: Three monstrous teenage boys that were created by genetic manipulation and bio-engineering whom are the only beings that are capable of stopping an evil threat that wishes to obliterate the world and everyone on it
1. the escape

Chapter One: The Escape

Deep underground in the Land of Fire in the village of Konahagakura also known as the "village hidden in the leaf" exists a top secret laboratory that no one above ground knew about. Locked deep within this lab in specially designed cell laid three bodies slept peacefully until a loud noise awoke them as the dark cell area began to light up when someone turned on the lights.

"All right you freaks it is time to get up!" shouted out a familiar voice. The three bodies began to stir letting out a long guttered yawns. The three bodies slowly sat up on their beds opening their eyes as they could see a young looking black hair teen turn on the lights to their cells. "Let's go you three. You have five minutes to get up!" he stated as he turned to leave. The three watched as he left hating that he had woken them up so rudely. The three boys got up stretching out their slender but muscular bodies. Their hands and legs were chained together not allowing them full mobility to move around as around their necks were strapped with power inhibitor collars which prevented them from using their powers. Right now even though they looked human, the fact still remained that they were the three most powerful monsters alive. They were not born like this they were in fact genetically engineered by some of the smartest scientist around.

"How much longer are they going to keep this up? Don't they get tired of the same routine day after day?" asked a dark red haired boy with pale green eyes. Black markings much like eyeliner surrounded his eyes as he had no visible irises in his eyes. His chain rattled as he brushed his hand through his hair revealing a couple of light lavender lines and dots on part his face. This was Gaara a beastial raccoon whom had the power of sand which he could use to either defend or attack. This sand was a part of him but also separate at the same time as he could will the sand to do anything he imagined.

"Who knows Gaara. You know sometimes I think that Neji get his kicks off of torturing us." replied a black haired boy with dark black eyes. This was Sasuke a dragon-bird whom had the power of lightning as he looked over to the cell next to him to see a blond haired boy with dark blue eyes whom laid on the ground in pain. The three long marks that were on both sides of his cheeks looked like whiskers. "Hey Naruto are you all right?" Sasuke asked in concern. The blond slightly turned his head over towards Sasuke unable to reply. This was Naruto a feral werefox whom had the power of fire. During certain moon phases Naruto's powers became almost ten fold to what they were normally due to the light of the moon. A full moon, blood moon, blue moon, and harvest moon brought a part of his beast closer to the surface. Both Sasuke and Gaara knew that this had to be one of those moon phases. All Gaara and Sasuke could do was watch helpless unable to help their brother. Even though the three of them looked nothing alike, they were or at least they considered themselves to be brothers seeing how they were all created by these scientists and born in this laboratory. At one time there used to be ten of them all together but now only three of them remained. Neither Naruto, Sasuke, or Gaara knew what happened to their fellow brothers and sisters. Neji came back into the cell area along with a man whom none of them recognized. The man had short silver white hair and jet black eyes one which had a long scar over it. Half of his face was covered by a face mask which covered from the bridge of his nose down. Neji seemed pissed that that was Naruto was up and ready.

"Naruto get up!" Neji snapped banging on Naruto's cell. Naruto didn't move as his body was in too much pain. Neji began to key in the code to open Naruto's cell. The cell beeped opening up as Neji entered into Naruto's cell yanking the teen up to his feet by the collar that he wore. "I said get up!" Neji snapped again as Naruto's eyes seemed lifeless. Neji took a deep breath as both Gaara and Neji knew what was coming next. The scientists that had created them had programed a trigger word that would cause the three of to be in the worse pain until they obeyed. "OBIAS!" Neji shouted. All three teens screamed in pain as Neji dropped Naruto. After a couple of minutes the man whom had entered with Neji had knocked out the teen guard before uttering the word to stop the trigger word.

"Release." he stated as all three teens bodies stopped riving in pain. Naruto just glanced at the man as he undid the chains that bound his feet and hands together. "Relax, I am here to help. I am getting you three out of here. I have been undercover witnessing what they are doing to you. Even if you aren't human, you don't deserve to be treated like this." the stranger stated. Naruto took in the man's scent feeling that they could in deed trust him.

"Leave the collar on or knock me out. Moon cycle is driving me to go feral." Naruto stated weakly as the man nodded his head. He did as Naruto asked leaving on the power inhibitor collar on and knocking the teen out cold before he moved to release both Gaara and Sasuke from their cells and their bondage.

"Who are you?" Sasuke managed to ask.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. Listen we don't have a lot of time. We have to hurry before they figure out what is going on." Kakashi replied picking up Naruto and carrying the teen on his back. The three men sprinted through the lab with Kakashi leading the way. They managed to get half way through before the alarms sounded alerting everyone to the escape. The three men double timed trying to get out of the laboratory before they were caught. As they turned the corner, they were surrounded by security. "Dam it!" Kakashi hissed underneath his breath. Lighting crackled in the palm of Sasuke's hand as Garra unplugged the gourd that hung on this side that was the length of his lower arm and two hands wide. Sand poured out of the gourd obeying Gaara's commands. Both were ready to defend themselves in order to prevent going back in those cells. Suddenly a huge explosion happened behind the security guards causing the guards to scatter. An older looking man with long white spikey hair and bright blue eyes entered the laboratory.

"Hurry up Kakashi, we are getting out of here now. Everything is set to blow this place sky high." the man stated.

"Jiraiya, you must have the best timing in the world." Kakashi stated smiling which could be seen behind his mask. "You heard the man guys, let's go while the getting is good." stated Kakashi as another explosion ripped through the lab. Neither Sasuke nor Gaara argued with Kakashi and Jiraiya as they were getting the three of them were finally getting out of the stone wall prison where they never saw the light of day. Both Sasuke and Gaara wondered what would happen to them now.


	2. start on a new life

Chapter Two: Start on a New Life

The four men watched as the laboratory burned down to the ground before both Kakashi and Jiraiya turned to them.

"You three are now officially free from that place as you don't ever have to worry about going back there. May I suggest that you come with us so that we can have our healer check on any wounds that you may have and that so Naruto can receive care. It will be a while before he is back up to full strength again. Besides that our ruling elder has an ulterior motive for freeing you." stated Kakashi as Gaara and Sasuke looked at each other.

*What do you think?* Gaara asked Sasuke mentally.

*I don't sense any deceit and besides that both you and I know that he is right about Naruto. He has gone too long with a lot of restraint on him because of the moon cycles. I don't see any harm of hearing them out.* replied Sasuke.

*Your right. We do owe them for saving us.* added Gaara as they turned their attention back to the two older men. "All right we will go with you." Gaara replied as the two older men smiled. Jiraiya let out a long loud whistle as a huge toad the size of a house hopped over to them. Gaara and Sasuke stared at the beast with wide eyes.

"Your welcome to ride with us as it is a long journey by foot." Jiraiya stated as he and Kakashi climbed on top of the toad laying Naruto down on the toad's head where they sat. Both Sasuke and Gaara shook their heads no as they began to transform into their true forms. With their inhibitor collars off of them, they could now access all of their powers and transform into their true forms. Kakashi and Jiraiya watched in horror as they could hear and see the bones in the two teens bodies stretch, bend, and snap as they transformed before their eyes. A long spiky raccoon tail ripped out of Gaara's tail bone. The tail had many of the same markings as seen on his face as it was a light brown color much like sand. A pair of raccoon ears stretched out from the sides of Gaara's head which matched his tail. Both of his hands and feet became like paws as his nails stretched into claws. More of the markings appeared on his face down to his neck and from the wrist half way up his forearm and from his ankles half way up his lower legs. His body became much sleeker as his Caucasian skin was now the same color as his fur covered tail, ears, and paws; only it still looked like skin and not fur. All three boys were wearing the same outfit consisting of a white teeshirt and a pair of black Capri pants. They had no shoes on their feet as around their necks they wore a silver military dog tag which had their names on one side and a number on the other. Sasuke's transformation seemed much worse than Gaara's as a pair of huge clawed hand-like wings ripped out of his back. A long spiked dragon tail ripped out of his tail bone as his skin became a greyish tan and covered by translucent scales. Sasuke's nose became more bird-like as a huge black diamond shaped cross sat in the middle of his face. His eyes became black as his irises to his eyes became blood red as a strange pattern appeared in his eyes. His short spiked black hair became much longer and more wild as black ridged spikes ripped out from the base of his neck trailing down all the way to his tail. His hands and feet transformed into a bird's taloned feet as his ears stretched become longer like an elves ears. Both teens seemed to hardly feel any pain when they transformed as the transformation seemed to last only several seconds. Now both boys stood in front of two men in their truest form.

"It will be easier for us to follow you in our true forms besides that being cooped up like that we need the exercise and need to let loose." Sasuke replied in a somewhat harsh voice. Kakashi just shrugged his shoulders as Jiraiya ordered the toad to go. Sasuke stretched his wings taking to the sky as Gaara sprinted on all fours following behind the huge toad. Both seemed to keep up with the huge toad. The four of them traveled to the Land of Earth to the village known as Iwagakure or also known as the "village hidden among the rocks." Before they entered the village Jiraiya stopped the as he and Kakashi got off taking the unconscious Naruto with them. Sasuke landed when Jiraiya signaled for him to come down as both monstrous looking teens stood near the men.

"Before we go into the village, you might want to transform back into your human forms. We don't need to send the village into a panic. Once they get used to you, then you may take on your true forms. I am sorry but this is a rule that our ruling elder has made." stated Kakashi. Both teens understood and was more than happy to obey the rule. Both teens transformed back into their human forms feeling better that at least they had managed to stretch out a little bit in their true forms. All four then entered into the village just as the sun began to stretch over the horizon. The sun was bright and blinding to both Gaara and Sasuke as they had to shield their eyes. The warm breeze and the warmth of the sun felt good against their skin. This was their first real experience outside. They encountered very few people who just stared at the three young teens. Both Jiraiya and Kakashi lead them to a middle sized hut entering inside as Gaara and Sasuke followed. "Sakura we are here!" Kakashi called out. A young female teen came out from the back of the hut. Her long pink hair was tied back into a ponytail as she stared at the teens through her vibrant green eyes. Her bangs made no attempt to cover her wide forehead. This was the boys first encounter with a female.

"Welcome back Mr. Hatake and Master Jiraiya. I take it that these are the three you told me about?" she asked taking a closer look at both Gaara, Sasuke, and Naruto.

"Yes they are. Boys I would like you to meet Sakura Haruno. Now don't let her age fool you. She is one of our most talented healers." stated Kakashi as Sakura bowed her head towards the boys.

"It is very nice to meet you. Mr. Hatake there is a free bed in the back if you can place the unconscious boy there." she stated.

"Kakashi I am going to report to the elder that we made it back. I will see you around boys." Jiraiya stated as he left the hut. Kakashi proceeded to take the unconscious Naruto to the back bed undoing the inhibitor collar that he was wearing. Naruto let out a long loud moan. Sakura came to the back followed by Gaara and Sasuke as she gestured for them to take a seat.

"Sakura did you get a chance to read over the information that I sent you?" Kakashi asked as Sakura just simply nodded her head. She took out the files as she grabbed the first one on top as she then walked up to Gaara first.

"You must be Gaara. I need for you to take off your clothes. I have a fresh set for each of you. I need to see if they might have implanted any hidden transmitters in you and to see if you have any injuries." Sakura stated. Gaara stared at her unsure of what to do. He then let out a long sigh knowing that the longer he procrastinated the longer they would be here. Gaara proceeded to strip off his clothes as Sakura ran her warm hands over Gaara's naked body. Gaara flinched at first at the touch of the girl's hands but he stood perfectly still bitting down onto his lip with his fangs. Sasuke's eyes changed color revealing almost his monstrous eyes as they were blood red with the same strange design as seen in his monstrous eyes. He could clearly see Sakura's hands glowing in some kind of energy. Her hands traced over the scar at Gaara's tail bone as it seemed to refuse to heal at her touch. She opened the file with one hand reading over the file before she moved on. Sasuke could tell that Gaara was uncomfortable with with this person touching him. Sasuke melded his mind with his brother allowing him to see what he was seeing. This seemed to relax Gaara a little more as Sakura finished her investigation. "You are all set Gaara. There is no hidden devices hidden inside of your body as the only noticeable wound that I can see if from where your tail comes out from." stated Sakura. Gaara grabbed a set of clothing that was lying out. Sakura put down the file and picked another one up walking over to Sasuke. Gaara snickered mentally as he got dressed into a pair of gray pants and grey vest like shirt with the trim matching his eyes. Under the vest like shirt was a black almost fishnet stocking like shirt. After he was done getting dressed he sat down to watch Sasuke's exam. Sasuke wasn't as nervous as Gaara was as he stripped everything off. Sasuke's backside looked a lot worse than Gaara's as there were a lot of scars on his back because of his wings, tail, and spikes. Sakura couldn't help but to mutter 'oh my god' underneath her breath. Sakura opened the file after seeing the scars on Sasuke's back before she began her examination. Sasuke closed his eyes as he stood perfectly still allowing Sakura to examine him. It was over within the matter of seconds. "All right Sasuke you are all set. There are no devices but a lot of scars covering your back from your wings, tail, and spikes." stated Sakura as Sasuke opened his eyes going over to retrieve a set of clothes quickly getting dressed. Sasuke put on a dark purple loose huge collar teeshirt and a pair of white Capri pants. Sakura placed down the file picking up the last file. Neither teen moved as they could hear a long loud moan escape Naruto's lips. The teens blue eyes began to flutter open. Naruto was unaware of his surroundings and could easily attack whomever he didn't recognize no matter how weak he was. Both Gaara and Sasuke merged their minds with Naruto's.

*Naruto take it easy, you are safe. The one who rescued us brought us here. Right now a healer named Sakura is checking on you so don't be alarmed.* they told Naruto mentally while projecting into Naruto's mind the image of Sakura. Naruto relaxed a little bit taking in Sakura's scent as he fully opened his eyes taking in the sights.

"Ah your finally awake. Hello Naruto, I am Sakura." Sakura stated.

"I know. Gaara and Sasuke told me." Naruto stated weakly. Both Kakashi and Sakura looked at Gaara and Sasuke.

"Mental telepathy since Naruto had no idea of what was going on, where he was, or anything else for that matter. We had to tell him mentally what was going on." they replied. That is when Sakura noticed Sasuke's red eyes.

"Sasuke is there something wrong with your eyes?" she asked as Sasuke just shook his head no. "Then why are they blood red?" she asked him.

"Oh that. It is part of my power. It is known as the Sharingan. This allows me to see a persons power, technique, and ability allowing me to copy it making it my own." Sasuke replied.

"And this is important because?" Sakura asked.

"It seems that you have a very unnatural talent Sakura. Your hands are emitting energy that allows you to heal a wound from the inside out." replied Sasuke. Sakura was taken by surprise at Sasuke's comment as she looked down at her hands not seeing anything out of the ordinary.

"Most humans won't be able to see it. Only Sasuke has that ability." stated Gaara. Sakura just let out a long sigh as she continued her examination of Naruto. Naruto's body was much worse than Gaara's and Sasuke's.

"How does it look Sakura?" asked Kakashi.

"Not so good Mr. Hatake. His body is a mangled mess inside. His muscles are in a knotted and torn. It might take a while for me to heal him." Sakura replied. Sasuke got up from his chair walking over to where Naruto and Sakura was.

"I can help you Sakura." Sasuke stated.

"Thank you Sasuke. Mr. Hatake, I know that they have to see the village elder but, could you ask him to wait one day in order for them to rest and get some much needed food. Tell him that it is a request from me." stated Sakura.

"Of course Sakura. When you are done you can show them around the village. The are going to need to familiarize themselves with their new surroundings. Just don't venture off too far." replied Kakashi.

"Yes sir!" Kakashi turned left the hut as Gaara and Sasuke remained behind to help Sakura take care of Naruto.


	3. first mission

Chapter Three: First Mission

Naruto let out a terrible howls of pain as he thrashed about. It took most of Gaara's and Sasuke's strength to pin down their brother reassuring him that they would be done quickly. Leaving Sasuke with only one hand to treat Naruto with. Naruto's howls echoed through the jut as he tried his best not to resist the treatment but a part of him the more feral part resisted the treatment. Finally Gaara let out a hard grunt as he unplugged his gourde as the sand slithered out wrapping around Naruto's body holding the teen still. Parts of all three teens true nature had emerged through but for Naruto his full true form had emerged. The whiskers on his face had become much wider and more noticeable. His blue eyes was now blood red and looked more feral. His ears stretched becoming like a pair of foxes ears and his hands lengthened into claws as his back feet had transformed into a pair of foxes paws. Tan fur covered his entire body from his head all the way down to his feet. His golden blond hair became a little bit longer and more wild looking. Some of his nine fox tails began to break through his back side.

"Hurry Sasuke and Sakura. I will use the sand to hold him. Treat those wounds before he goes full feral form." Gaara snarled. Sasuke understood perfectly what he meant as lime green energy surrounded his hands. Sakura was stunned but kept working despite what she was seeing. Even after reading the files on the three teens, nothing could prepare her for what she was witnessing first hand. Both Sasuke and Gaara had witnessed Naruto go full feral only once before and it was something that they didn't want to face against. **(Authors Notes: **lets just say it is Kyuubi in full form only ten times worse than what is featured in the manga and/or anime. Put it this way think of combining a werewolf with a demon for Naruto when he goes feral. This is why the moon phases effect him greatly even if he is a fox there are part wolf within him**. Will have more about this come later on.)**

Several hours later all the teens were breathing heavily as Naruto laid completely exhausted on the table. Gaara slowly managed to pull the sand off of Naruto as it took all of his willpower and concentration to have the sand hold him down while using his mind link to help Naruto through the pain. Sasuke laid slump against a wall as his claw hands shook like he was nervous. Both Gaara and Sasuke were in their full forms along with Naruto as his nine tails slightly twitched as he slept soundly.

"Man I knew Naruto had it bad but never like that. Remind me to tell him that he has better control than I give him credit for." sighed Gaara.

"Agreed. Now I understand the reason why he sheltered us from feeling his pain all of those years. I have never felt such pain that it caused us to revert us to our true forms." moaned Sasuke.

"I think that I won't be able to move for a couple of days. Never before have I ever experienced anything like that. Even after what I have read on those file, I had to see it to believe it. I take it that nobody besides a select few know what you really are. Don't worry...I can keep a secret." Sakura stated weakly. Finally after several minutes all of the teens in the hut were asleep soundly.

It was morning as Kakashi Hatake entered into Sakura's hut unprepared for what he was going to see. All of the teens laid in the hut sleeping. The three boyish looking didn't even look human any more as they had all transformed into their true monstrous forms. Kakashi let out a long sigh as he could see the three boys stirring awake as they let out long guttered yawns revealing their sharp fangs.

"Good morning guys. You best get ready you have an appointment to see the elder but first you might want to change your forms."

"Would if we could but can't. Used too much of our power in helping Naruto." Sasuke replied in a rough voice.

"Sorry...I knew I was in pretty bad shape." stated Naruto in a mix of grunts and growls.

"No one is blaming you Naruto. It is those dam people whom created us." snarled Gaara. Kakashi blew out a long breath.

"Guess it can't be helped. Guess that I will have to bring the elder here. At least be up and ready. I shall return in a few hours." replied Kakashi. The three monster teens just watched as Kakashi left the hut. They could all hear as Sakura stirred awake rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her eyes widened when she saw the three boys in their true forms.

"Morning you guys. So I guess that today your taking it easy since you guys have very little power left. Naruto I have a fresh st of clothes for you. Well it seems that You guys still need a few alterations made to your clothes." she stated as she couldn't help to see the bulges in both Sasuke's and Gaara's clothes. "I should fix them and then make breakfast." she stated. Sakura helped Naruto as he put on a black tee shirt and a bright orange and blue jacket. Sakura made the necessary adjustments to Naruto's orange pants to allow his nine brown tails with white tips through. Sakura then made the necessary adjustments to both Sasuke's and Gaara's clothing allowing the boys to feel more comfortable. None of them wore a pair of shoes on their feet as Sakura couldn't help but to be amazed by their true forms of the boys that stood before them.

*Part of me is afraid but the other part is amazed. These three are nothing like I have seen before. But then again these three are the bi-product of genetic engineered and gene manipulation in order living and breathing weapons or hence the term monster.* Sakura thought to herself. The three boys had all heard her thoughts as clear as day. They shuttered at her thoughts as they all knew that Sakura thoughts rang true. Sakura managed to cook a large enough meal for them all. The three boys ate quietly before a knock on the door interrupted their meal. "Come on in!" Sakura replied as the door opened revealing Kakashi and another older looking man. "Mr. Hatake, elder welcome. Sorry I felt that they should remain here to recover."

"That is understandable Sakura Haruno. So you are the ones that I have heard about. Let me be the first to officially welcome you to the Land of Earth to the village hidden among the rocks to the village Iwagakure. I am the elder of the village, my name is Hiruzen Sarutobi. As no doubt Kakashi has told you the reason for your freedom is to hopefully help this world against it's current threat. Lately there has been many attacks on nearby villages by a strange group which possess supernatural powers. Unfortunately people like us don't have much of a chance against them. This is why we need your help. We are asking you to help save this world?" asked the elder man. The three boys simply looked at each other.

*Well?* Gaara asked mentally.

*I don't detect any deceit in their words. Even on entry into this village I could clearly see that a battle had been fought.* Sasuke added.

*There is no doubt. I can definitely pick up faint smells that smell a bit like us but different.* Naruto replied. The three teens then nodded their heads. Something felt off to them. Could it be possible that they weren't the only ones?

"We will help you since you have freed us from our captivity. We don't like what we are sensing. Whomever these beings are they are powerful but they are different from us." the three of them replied in a unified voice. Hiruzen smiled pleased to hear their reply.

"Excellent then from this day fourth you three shall be assigned to a special squad codename Monster Squad. I shall have a trusted person act as your advisor. I have a few conditions while in this village you are not to revert or take on your true forms except for in front of those who know. No one in the village shall know what you really are in order to prevent those who may come looking for you for the obvious reasons." Hiruzen stated. The three boys nodded understanding the terms. "Now I suggest that you three rest up and I will introduce you to your advisor and the team that you will be working with." Hiruzen before he and Kakashi left the hut.

**Author's notes ...** Hey I was wondering who you would like to see on the team and for what reasons. Please note I will have these people have a special ability which each are born with. I would like for people's ideas and I plan to incorporate it in the next chapter. I would like to know who you would like to see and what abilities they should possess. I plan to have Sakura of course in the team as well as Kakashi and Jiraiya as acting advisors. Thanks so much, I will give credit to those with the best ideas. **Yours truly, scrletfyre.**


	4. the team

**Author's Notes: **since nobody replied to whom they wanted to see on the team to accompany Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara; I had to make my own choice. I hope everyone approves of who I chose. Please don't forget to leave your replies.

Chapter Four: The Team

The following day Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara made their way to the elders hut in their human form. Today they were going to meet the members whom were going to be a part of their team.

"Do you actually think that it wise to have humans be a part of this?" Gaara asked. The three boys looked at the devastation of the village not sure if it was wise to have humans with them especially considering Naruto's special condition. Only Sasuke and Gaara have seen Naruto go full feral as they hated the simple fact that neither of them had reached that potential yet.

"It may depend. Remember Sakura has a special blood line ability. Who knows if there are others like her in this village." stated Sasuke.

"Just as long as they understand what they are getting themselves into." replied Naruto before they entered the elders hut. Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, and Jiraya were there along with the elder Hiruzen Sarutobi, and a few others that the boys didn't recognize.

"Welcome boys, I assume that you had a pleasant rest. Allow me to introduce your team members. Both Kakashi Hatake and Master Jiraya will be acting as co-captains for when they will be needed." stated Hiruzen as both Kakashi and Jiraya stepped forth bowing their heads. "Your leader and regular captain will be Kurenai Yuhi." A female with long raven black hair and blood red eyes stepped forward. Naruto could smell something different about this woman as Sasuke's eyes changed revealing his Sharingan. "You already know Sakura Haruno as she will be on your team along with Shikamaru Nara and Temari." Hiruzen stated as Sakura stepped forward along with a guy with jet black hair which was tied up into a ponytail and jet black eyes along with a blond female whom had her hair tied up into four pigtails and blue-green eyes. According to Sasuke's eyes they each possessed a power much like Sakura but each were different. For Kurenai her power seemed to be in her eyes and her mind, for Shikamaru it seemed like his shadow was alive, and for Temari it looked like a swirling aura surrounded her entire body.

*This should be interesting , they all possess a blood line ability except for Kakashi and Jiraya.* Sasuke stated mentally.

*That could explain the strange and unusual smells that I am picking up.* added Naruto mentally. Hiruzen coughed lightly grabbing the boys attention.

"Just be assured that these people here in this hut know what you truly are. No one else knows. Here is your first mission...there has been reports that state that the land of rice paddies has been under attack by possibly the same group that attacked this place. I want you to all go and find out what you can discover. Alright you guys are dismissed." stated Hiruzen.

As the team left the elders hut Sasuke's eyes still hadn't returned back to normal. It was Sakura whom grabbed his attention.

"Hey Sasuke, why are your using your Sharingan eyes?" asked Sakura. Sasuke's eyes shifted back to normal as the three boys had to explain about Sasuke's ability. The three new members didn't seemed to be surprised when Sasuke told them that they all possessed a power but Sasuke couldn't make out what power they possessed.

"So it is true what we were told about you three, that you are monsters." stated Temari. The three boys shuttered at the word but how else could you truly explain what they were. Supposably gene manipulation and genetic engineering was supposed to be against the law but it didn't stop those scientists from creating living breathing weapons. They were the only three of them left from the project. None of them knew exactly what happened to their seven other brothers and sisters. They knew that they were dead they just didn't know how they died.

"I guess that you could call us that." the three boys replied in unison.

"Anyway we will try to avoid using that term around you three. If we are going to work together, we have to earn each other's trust. I understand after being briefed by the elder how you feel towards humans but know this much not all humans are bad. But granted I can seem to understand how you three might be the only ones whom can stop the ones that are behind these attacks." stated Kurenai.

"Um...Captain Yuhi do you know which abilities Sasuke's Sharingan eyes were seeing?" asked Sakura as they finally existed the village. Kurenai whistled out loud as the horses approached the group. The four humans mounted the horses as Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke couldn't get near the animals as they went wild because the horses could sense that the boys were dangerous. So the three boys would run on foot.

"Of course I do Sakura. As Sasuke had pointed out each of us were specially chosen for our unique abilities. You for your healing capabilities and medical knowledge. I was chosen because I have a unique ability to cast illusions simply by thought as the person whom sees these illusions believe them to be real. I also have the ability to see through any and all illusions." stated Kurenai.

"My ability is in my shadow. I can use my shadow to take over another person and have them do what I do." added Shikamaru.

"My ability is with the wind as I can control and manipulate the wind binding it to my will." added Temari. The small group traveled to the land of rice paddies as the three monstrous boys made sure to keep their distance from the horses.

When the group arrived at the land of rice paddies, the village was in total devastation as bodies laid everywhere. The village looked much worse than the Iwagakure village.

"Why in the world would someone attack a peaceful village that couldn't defend themselves?" asked Temari. The four humans dismounted from their horses looking for any survivors.

"Who knows their reasons? But after seeing this devastation only one thing is clear...we have to stop whomever is behind this." replied Shikamaru. Naruto's keen sense of smell and hearing picked up that someone was still alive. Naruto bolted on all fours making his way through the rubble approaching where he could pick up the smell and hear a human still alive.

"Over here!" he snarled as he begun to try to dig out the human carefully.

"Naruto stand back." Gaara stated as the sand poured out of his gorde gently lifting up the fallen debris off of the human. Gaara motioned the sand to move the debris out of the way before dropping it to a safer location. Sakura moved in to assess how bad the persons injuries was.

"Her wounds are too serious. There is not much I can do for her." Sakura stated in a sad tone. The human appeared to be a young woman who was possibly in her mid-twenties to early thirties.

"Miss...can you tell us who did this?" asked Kurenai.

"Didn't see them too clearly but I can remember they wore black cloaks with red clouds." the woman replied weakly before she passed away.

"Well we didn't learn much beyond what they wear. But it does sound like it was the same group that attacked Iwagakure village." stated Kurenai. Naruto sniffed around picking up various different scents. He could definitely pick up two strong familiar scents, the same scents that he picked up back in the village.

"Naruto do you have their scent?" asked Gaara. Naruto snarled low and deep as he could smell someone approaching. This person reeked of death. It was hard for Gaara not to smell it as well. Gaara's sense of smell wasn't as strong as Naruto's but he could still pick up on some scents. "Who goes there?" Gaara snarled as tall man whose face was bandaged up.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the demon of the mist Zabuza Momochi. Have you come to pick off of the dead as usual or do you plan to take all of the credit for this death and destruction?" asked Kurenai. Zabuza laughed as his laughter sent chills down the younger teen humans spines. The three monstrous boys stepped in front of the humans. Instict kicked in as they knew that they had to protect the humans. They had never felt this kind of instinct before for people they had just meet.

"Allow us to handle this." they snarled in a unified voice as Zabuza laughed again.

"You three against me...this should be fun."


	5. Naruto's true appearance

Chapter Five: Naruto's true appearance

Zabuza Momochi unstrapped his huge sword from his back as a smile stretched across his face which could be clearly seen through his bandages. The three monstrous boys seemed to stand perfectly still as they could sense Zabuza's intent to kill.

"You three honestly thing that you have a chance against me? I am Zabuza Momochi, I am known as the demon of the mist for a reason. I am the greatest assassin known world wide." Zabuza stated as he moved to attack. Gaara's sand acted like a barrier protecting the humans in their group. "What in the world?" Zabuza asked when he saw what happened.

"I will protect the humans. That leaves you two to take care of Zabuza." Gaara snarled. Lightning crackled in Sasuke's hand as fire burned in Naruto's hand. Sasuke charged at Zabuza narrowly avoiding the man's sword.

"Chidori!" Sasuke yelled out hitting the man dead center with his lightning attack. The lightning hardly phased the man as he swung his sword back around. Sasuke's Sharingan eyes saw the attack coming as he narrowly avoided it getting cut by Zabuza's blade. Zabuza seemed to move faster hand Sasuke as the teen tried his best to avoid the man's attacks. *Dam he is too fast. I am just barely avoiding his attacks. I have never sensed such blood lust before.* Sasuke thought mentally as out ot the corner of his eyes he could see Naruto's attack coming. Sasuke lept into the air allowing the fireball to hit Zabuza. The fireball threw Zabuza back a couple of feet.

"Sasuke, Gaara...get them out of here now!" Naruto snarled as his eyes became blood red. Chills went down the monstrous teens spines as they could clearly tell what was happening. Naruto was close to going full feral. Zabuza's lust for killing and blood were causing Naruto's beast half to unleash. Sasuke lept back towards Gaara as he grabbed Shikamaru and Temari leaping away up to the highest tree possible. Gaara did the same grabbing Sakura and Kurenai.

"What's going on?" Kurenai asked.

"Naruto is about to go full feral. Trust us you don't want to be anywhere near him when he transforms." replied Gaara and Sasuke in a unified voice.

Once everyone was a far enough distance away, Naruto hunched over in pain letting out loud guttered screams and snarls as his body began to shift into something inhuman. Zabuza watched almost too stunned to move as the once blond headed, blue eyed boy became a huge hulking half wolf/half fox creature that was the size of a house. The creature's fur was a dark auburn brown as it's nine fur tails were surrounded by fire. It's eyes were all blood red with no visible irises and/or pupils as they were glowing. It's claws and fangs fully lengthened giving the creature a wicked look that almost looked demonic. Zabuza finally moved once the transformation had completed itself attacking the beast with its sword. The sword broke in half as the creature stopped it with only one of it's paws. Smoke steamed out of it's mouth and nose as it let out a low snarl staring Zabuza dead in the eyes. For the first time in his life the assassin felt fear. The creature moved as the assassin tried to make a break for it. The creature seemed to be hunting only Zabuza as the assassin tried to use a smoke bomb to cover his escape but it was all ready too late as the creature lept on top of Zabuza tearing into the man with its fangs and claws as everyone could hear Zabuza's ghostly scream. The demon of the mist was no longer as the creature let out a loud guttered howl in triumph devouring Zabuza's corpse.

The four humans watched in horror as Naruto seemed to be no longer leaving only a huge creature in his place.

"What you have just seen is Naruto 's true appearance! Unlike us Naruto is capable of three different forms. The first is his ordinary human form, the second is his true monstrous form, and finally full feral form. Unfortunately we haven't reached our full forms yet. Usually Naruto goes into this form under certain moon phases such as a full moon, blood moon, blue moon, and the harvest moon." stated Sasuke and Gaara in a unified voice.

"So what brought out this form?" asked Sakura.

"Zabuza's lust for blood and killing. Naruto's beast could sense these things. Stay here until we call for you. We have to see if we can calm down Naruto. In this form, it is hard for him to separate friend from foe." stated Sasuke as he and Gaara lept down from the tree slowly walking up to the creature with their arms stretched straight out to the sides. The beast snarled sharply as Gaara and Sasuke approached. *Calm down Naruto, it is us, your brothers. No one is going to hurt you. You killed the man that attacked us. Everything is all right now. Calm down and transform back. We explained to the humans what they had witnessed.* Sasuke and Gaara told the creature mentally. The creature sniffed at the two approaching teens catching the sight of the four humans up in the tree. The creature let out a loud piercing howl full of sorrow. The creature's ears and tails dropped low as the nine tails wrapped close to it's body.

*They think that I am a monster.* stated a human voice deep within the two teens minds. Both Sasuke and Gaara shook their heads.

*They all ready knew that we were monsters, Naruto. Everything is going to be all right. You still have us.* they stated mentally.

Slowly but surely the creature began to shrink down into Naruto's true form. Tears of blood ran down his fur face as he stared at his blood covered hands. Naruto shook uncontrollably as Sasuke signaled that it was safe to come down. Both Sasuke and Gaara wrapped their arms around their brother allowing the teen to cry. Naruto was like this once before when he first went full feral. It took most of the guards to stun and tranquilize Naruto when he went on a blood path of destruction. Naruto after shifting back after the incident cried for weeks regretting what he had done. Even though in Sasuke's and Gaara's eyes and minds, they believed that those people had it coming. The last time they were unable to console their brother as they allowed to weep on their shoulders as the four humans slowly made their way up to the three monstrous teens unsure of what to say or to do to console Naruto from what had just happened and what he had been through.


	6. power training

Chapter Six: Power Training

After several hours Naruto finally calmed down shifting back to his human form.

"I am sorry that you all had to see that. I am not too thrilled going full feral at times. I wish that there was a way for me to control my beastial urges at times." Naruto stated weakly. The group of humans looked at the teen rather shocked. They never experienced anybody for having remorse for their killing. Most people like Zabuza killed for pleasure or for the simple reason of fame. These three teens had no choice in how they were made or even why they were created. Even beneath those monstrous exteriors beat human hearts.

"Have you guys done power training before?" Kurenai asked the group.

"We used to before they slapped those power inhibitor collars around our necks. Each one of us know how to use and control our power as it has been programmed into us." replied Gaara.

"That is understandable Gaara but how long where you caged like that unable to let your full power loose?" Kurenai asked again as the three boys were unable to answer. "Now you see my point. Starting tomorrow we are going to power train in the cliffs. For now we should return back to the village and report our findings. I want everyone to get a lot of rest for we will start first thing in the morning." Kurenai replied.

The group made their way back to Iwagakure as Kurenai Yuhi dismissed the team reporting to the elders hut. The elder looked surprised to see the captain as they had only been gone for three hours.

"Kurenai...how did it go?" Hiruzen asked. Kurenai gave a full report about what happened at the land or rice paddies as the elders face went white when she told him about Naruto going full feral and killing Zabuza.

"How was Naruto afterwards?" asked Hiruzen.

"It took Gaara and Sasuke to calm him down. He was visibly shaken up. Sir may I ask if it is wise to trust them?" Kurenai asked.

"Even though they were created the way that they were. They have yet to see that not all human will view them as monsters and as weapons. We have to show them that some humans are good and deserve to be protected." replied Hiruzen. Kurenai understood where he was going, it was the same way how she felt growing up being called a freak for her unnatural talent. She never knew how she exactly she developed this power not until Sasuke explained what he had seen through his Sharingan eyes. It took Kurenai many years of training in order for her to fully control her powers. She had very little in the way of training with her team because of how fast this group attacked but one day of training would allow her to know the extent of everyone's abilities.

"Sir tomorrow I am having a power training session with my team. Can you have both Jiraya and Kakashi meet me at the training cliff platform?" asked Kurenai.

"Of course Kureani."

MEANWHILE.....Naruto was still visibly shaken up that Sakura told Gaara and Sasuke to take him back to the hut. She had some research that she had to do so she would see them later. The boys said nothing as she ran off trying to catch up with Temari and Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, Temari wait up I have to talk to you both." Sakura cried out stopping her team as both teens stopped.

"What's up Sakura?" asked Shikamaru.

"I have to talk to you guys about those three." she stated. She knew that both Shikamaru and Temari knew very little about Gaara, Naruto, and Sasuke. The least she could do was to share her knowledge and later read completely over the files that Kakashi had given to her.

BACK AT SAKURA'S HUT .....Sasuke and Gaara did their best to cheer Naruto up. Even though the place that had created them no longer existed, the three monster teens will never truly be free from what they were. Even though they hardly knew anybody in this village as a few have seen them for what they truly were. The three boys were starting to slowly trust humans. Maybe not all humans were bad. After many years of torment, they were free.

"Come on Naruto don't let it get to you. It wasn't as bad as that last time. You seemed to have more control over that half of you. You kept the members of our team safe and killed someone that possibly deserved his fate. Of course who knows how bad Gaara and I will have it when we reach that level." stated Sasuke.

"That's if we reach that level. But Sasuke is right Naruto. You will always have us to back you up and to calm you down if you do ever truly loose control." added Gaara as Naruto seemed to cheer up a little bit.

"Thanks guys. I guess that I needed that." Naruto stated as the three brothers hugged each other. "Now what do you say we walk around our new surroundings and get used to everything." stated Naruto with a sly smile stretched across his face as Sasuke and Gaara laughed. Sometimes Nartuo could just be as mischievous as a fox, Gaara was just as stealthy as a raccoon, while Sasuke played lookout because of his exceptional bird sight. They knew that Naruto was about to start trouble or anything like that as he knew better. It was just sometimes some habits are hard to break.

The next morning everyone made their way to meet Kurenai. She had met up with the human members to tell them where to meet. Since the monster teens were staying with Sakura, she lead the way to the training sight.

"Hey Naruto, I couldn't help by to see that you are in a better mood today." stated Sakura.

"I am Sakura. Gaara and Sasuke always know how to cheer me up." Naruto giggled in the back of his mind. The three teens had managed to pull a joke on the elder, Kakashi, and Jiraya. They were a bit surprised with how well the men took the joke. It seemed that the older adults wanted to see a cheerful group of teens. Even the teens had to admit that maybe not all humans were bad.

*It is nice to see those three in a cheerful mood. It must have been rough on them living in that place and being treated the way that they were.* Sakura thought to herself not knowing that the three boys could hear her thoughts.

Finally everyone was gathered on top of the training cliff platform. All of the humans were dressed in casual clothing as it looked like they were ready for a work out.

"All right team before we actually begin I need for Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke to transform into their other forms. Not all of us here have seen what you look like in your other form. Yesterday we have seen Naruto's true form and what he is capable of. In order to have a better understanding we need to see those forms. Don't worry, we are a good distance away from the village and no one will be coming up here." stated Kurenai. The three monster teens looked at each other nodding their heads as they all changed into their true monstrous forms. About half of the groups eyes went wide when they say the true forms of the three teens. "Now Naruto have you ever willingly tired to shift into your true form?" asked Kurenai as Naruto shook his head no. "Are you willing to give it a try?" she asked again. Naruto knew that eventually he would have to give it a try. Naruto stepped back away from the group closing his eyes focusing deep within himself calling the best forward. The change was all most instantaneous as he could feel the sharp jars of pain as his full feral form was unleashed. The group took several steps back except for Gaara and Sasuke who remained absolutely still. The beast opened his eyes sitting down much like a dog would as its tails wrapped close to his body.

*It is all right. I am in control.* the beast stated telepathically as the look of shock stretched across the humans faces.

"Was that Naruto?" asked Shikamaru as both Gaara and Sasuke nooded their heads yes.

"In this form, Naruto is only able to speak telepathically. All three of us have the same ability. We can speak to each other mentally and hear people's thoughts." they both stated.

*This is the first time I have every truly tried to transform into this form but it isn't easy to remain in full control. It maybe easier over time.* Naruto stated as he transformed back into his half form. Even though in full feral form his powers were stronger than in half form, Naruto wasn't going to risk loosing control over his beast self.

"All right, I have set up some practice targets to test your abilities. We need to find out what everyone's capabilities are and how strong their abilities are." stated Kurenai.

Sakura proved better at healing than fighting, she knew how to defend herself but she had very little in attack power. Gaara's sand proved to be better defense than offense all though he could pull of some attacks which could be used for dealing with large numbers. Shikamaru's shadow technique could also be used to delay or capture large numbers, he had very little in attack power as he did seem to know how to defend himself. These three were the best for defense rather than attacking unless they had to. Temari's wind technique was good for long range attacks, she could also deal with large numbers as well. Sasuke's lightning proved good with dealing with a person in close hand combat as he also had some long range attacks. Naruto's fire was good in close hand combat, long range, and dealing with large numbers. These three were the best offense out of the group. The three monstrous boys also had great speed and strength that surpassed any human. Sasuke had the best eye sight out of the group as he had two different eye sight capabilities. The group had witnessed his Sharingan eyes which allowed him to see a persons power and to copy it, the second was his Byakugan eyes which allowed him to see far distances in 360 degrees. **(AN: I know that Sasuke doesn't have the Byakugan power only the Hyuga clan but remember that Sasuke is supposed to have bird-like abilities so I felt that he should have the Byakugan. Also know that Naruto doesn't have any fire attacks but I wanted him to have the power of fire because it best suited his character.)** Gaara had the best stealth followed only by Shikamaru. Naruto had perhaps the strongest power when he was in full feral form. The three monstrous teens seemed to know how to fully control and use their powers even though Naruto admitted that he could use better control over his full feral form. The humans in the group could use more training in using their capabilities and to strengthen their powers.

The group broke for lunch only to meet back and train some more. Seeing how the monstrous teens knew how to use their capabilities when they got back they would fight against the humans giving them a few pointers on how they could improve. The three monstrous teens transformed back to their human forms before heading back to the village. Kurenai told them that she would meet up with them later.

"Man am I exhausted. And to think that we have to fight you guys when we get back. Is Captain Kurenai crazy?" asked Temari.

"It is the best way to strengthen yourselves. Even if we held back, you might be able to strengthen your powers considerably." stated Gaara.

"You do have a point but I would hate to face against Naruto on a bad day or during a lunar cycle." stated Shikamaru.

"Trust me, just be lucky that I consider you guys my friends. I think this is the reason why my beast has been under control lately. I think that even it won't harm people that it considers friends and/or family." stated Naruto.

"Hopefully you won't have to use that power except under extreme measures. That power is way to violent to use all the time no matter how strong it is." stated Sakura.

"Trust us Sakura, we know first hand how deadly Naruto's power is when he does go full feral but what you have seen is only a fraction of his full power when he is that form." stated Sasuke.

"What...that's only a fraction?!" the three humans stated with their mouths half open as the three boys just nodded their heads yes.

After lunch, the group went back to the training cliff platform to get some more training in. Sakura and Sasuke were in one group, Gaara and Shikamaru were in the second, as Naruto and Temari were in the third group. Kurenai asked Sasuke to observe each battle through his Sharingan eyes in order to tell the person how they could strengthen the ability. The three monstrous boys remained in human form for this training session. The group continued their training until sunset.

"All right team go on home and rest up. You all did pretty well for your first training session. Is there something wrong Naruto? You seem to be a bit on edge."

"Is there a place further from the village surrounded by the mountains that isn't easy for humans to get too?" he asked in guttered growls. He could tell it is the first new moon cycle as the beast within him raised its head. Sasuke used his Byakugan eyes to scan finding a suitable place for Naruto to let loose.

"Follow me Naruto." Sasuke stated as he spread open his wings half transforming into his true form. Naruto sprinted after his brother on all fours holding the beast back the best he could. Right after they had disappeared everyone turned to Gaara who shook his head.

"New full moon." he simply stated.

**NEXT CHAPTER...**

** Gaara's true form awakens**


	7. Gaara's true form awakens

**Author's Notes: Please note that the attacks that I used originally do not belong to some of the characters as I got them off of the anime videos either from the movies and/or the series. I do not claim to own Naruto or any of the characters used in this fan fiction but the story is all my own idea. Please leave your reviews at the end to tell me what you think. Thanks!**

"**...." regular speech**

**'...' beast speech **

***...* mental telepathy**

Chapter Seven: Gaara's true form awakens

It was early morning when Naruto reentered into the village bruised and beaten. He slowly stumbled into the village collapsing into Jiraya as he seemed to be on his way out of the village.

"Naruto...are you all right?" Jiraya asked in concern.

"Jiraya....last night moon....beast got out of control....took quite a beating." Naruto replied weakly. Jiraya picked up the teen carrying Naruto back to Sakura's hut. Jiraya didn't bother knocking as he kicked in the door surprising Sakura.

"Dear lord Naruto, what happened?" Sakura asked as she lead Jiraya to the back allowing him to place the unconscious teen onto the bed. He looked worse then the time when he was first brought to her.

"He was rambling something about the moon, beast got out of control, and that he took quite a beating." Jiraya replied. Sasuke and Gaara entered finding their brother in a bloody and beaten up mess. The two boys knew what had happened as they have seen it before.

"He just needs to rest and to heal. Last night was a new full moon. His beast must haven been out of control and that is how he took the beating." the boys stated.

"Will that happen all of the time?" Sakura asked.

"Not all of the time. But last night was the first time that the beast was able to come out during a lunar cycle after being imprisoned for a long time. That's why Naruto wanted someplace secluded that way he wouldn't hurt anyone but himself." stated Sasuke.

"Sasuke can you help me heal him?" Sakura asked as he nodded his head. The healing session didn't take as long as before. It was amazing at how well the three monstrous boys understood each other. Most people could never understand each other as well as these three could. Sakura was slowly beginning to understand the way that they thought and acted. She knew that the elder was arranging a place for the three boys to live together. The only time Sakura would see them is for missions or around the village. She has grown quite attached to the three boys. After the healing session was completed, Naruto began to come around as he let out a long guttered moan. Naruto slowly sat up right rubbing his hand through his hair.

"Rough night Naruto?" Gaara asked as Naruto snarled at him.

"You won't be laughing when you go through it." he snapped bearing his fangs. This shut Gaara up quickly.

"Are you always this moody after a lunar cycle Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"Pretty much!" replied Sasuke receiving an evil glare from Naruto. Sakura couldn't help but to laugh which seemed to lighten up Naruto's mood a little bit.

"Well don't mind me but, I am off to investigate a strange rumor that the elder had heard about. Supposably the village hidden among sand has been under constant attack." Jiraya stated.

"Master Jiraya do you think that it is that group?" asked Sakura.

"I am not certain. That is why the elder wants me to go to the land of wind to the Sunakure village. Usuaally this group just attacks and moves on. This isn't consistent with their usual methods." stated Jiraya before he left Sakura's hut.

By mid-afternoon the squad was summoned to the elders hut. By then Naruto was up and mobile. His mood was must better than earlier. The team entered the hut to find Hiruzen Sarutobi pacing around as Kakashi Hatake watched.

"Sir they are here." stated Kakashi as Hiruzen stopped and looked at the squad.

"All right guys, I have an important mission as Kakashi Hatake will be acting as your captain due to the fact that Kurenai Yuhi is away and it seems that Master Jiraya ran into some trouble at the Sunakure village. What kind of trouble we don't know. I kneed for you to set out at once to the land of wind to the village hidden among the sand. Once there Jiraya shall fill you all in to what is going on." stated Hiruzen. The squad bowed their heads leaving the elders hut.

"I am welcoming any ideas of how to get to Sunakure village as quickly as possible. It takes three days to get there by foot." stated Kakashi once the team had left the village.

"I could carry all of the humans on my back in full feral form." Naruto replied as everyone looked at him shocked.

"Naruto are you certain that you can remain in control?" asked Kakashi. Given the circumstance, Naruto would have to tough it out.

"I am willing to try." he replied. *I will be damned if that fox hurts anyone.* Naruto thought to himself mentally.

'Why would I hurt people that you and I have grown attached to Naruto? I can be very reasonable given a chance.' replied the beast deep within Naruto's mind. This was the first time in a long time that he was hearing the beast.

*Reasonable, you put me through hell last night and almost every time that I go full feral.* Naruto snapped at the voice.

'I didn't mean for things to be the way that they are Naruto. Please forgive me but it is the way that we are. I don't want to go against your wishes. Isn't there a common ground that we can agree on?' asked the beast.

*You will not lay a single paw on any of our friends, the village, team mates, and family. I want for you to start to listen to me and obeying some of my commands.* Naruto stated.

'Of course Naruto. I will do as you say because if I don't work on building any trust, then we are likely to get ourselves killed.' replied the beast.

*Do you happen to have a name and can my brother's hear you?* Naruto asked.

'Only you can hear me Naruto. And the name is Kyuubi.' replied the beast as Naruto was snapped out of his trance.

"Naruto are you all right?" asked Gaara and Sasuke in concern.

"I will be fine just working out a deal with my other half. Don't ask, I will explain later." Naruto replied before shifting into his full feral form. Both Gaara and Sasuke could tell that this time was different as it seemed like the beast was actually obeying Naruto. Naruto proceeded to lay down allowing everyone to climb onto his back as both Gaara and Sasuke shifted into their true forms.

*Remember Kyuubi, I am trusting you to our agreement.* Naruto stated.

It took only several hours to reach Sunakure village. Before entering the village, Naruto shifted back to his true form. Sasuke could see Jiraya heading towards them. Jiraya looked worn down and beaten up. Both Naruto and Gaara could smell snake coming off of the man.

"Master Jiraya what in good lord happened?" Sakura asked.

"Huge sand snake." he replied before loosing consciousness. The three monstrous boys bodies went tense as they could see the sand shifting as the smell of snake grew stronger.

"Watch out it is coming!" snarled Sasuke as the sand towered high threatening to bury everyone alive. Gaara stepped forward slamming his hands into the sand erecting a shield splitting the sand to flow around the group. His powers seemed stronger than before because of all of the sand that was around. A part of him felt at home in the desert. A huge snake suddenly arose from the sand as Kakashi let out a silent curse as it seemed that he recognized the snake.

"What in the world is that thing?" asked Shikamaru.

"I thought that it was only a legend told by the people that live here. That would be the demon snake Orochimaru. According to legend, he arises from the desert once every thousand years killing any and all that he comes across. This is going to be difficult. Shikamaru, Sakura, I want you two to take Jiraya and fall back. There is no way that you two can handle that snake. Temari, Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke you will have to deal with that snake." stated Kakashi as the team split up.

"Divine Wind!" Temari shouted out opening up her huge fan as gusts of wind hit the snake. Orochimaru laughed as the wind felt like a gentle breeze to him.

*Was that supposed to hurt? Please nobody has been able to hurt me. Perhaps you will be a good appetizer.* the snake hissed mentally.

"Watch out Temari!" shouted out Sasuke as he swooped down grabbing the girl in his talons. The snake seemed to have the same power as Gaara as the sand moved to attack both Temari and Sasuke.

"Watch out!" Gaara shouted out a little too late as the sand crashed into them both smashing them into the ground.

*Perhaps I should just eat you all and continue attacking the village. Its not like any of you pose a threat to me.* Orochimaru hissed as the sand moved towering higher than ever before. This pissed Gaara off so much that his body began to shift forms.

"How dare you hurt my friends and family! I will not allow you to kill any more people!" Gaara howled as his body began to take on a new shape while the sand seemed to be shifting as if a greater force was controlling it. Gaara hunched over in pain letting out loud guttered screams and snarls as his body began to shift. The red head teen became a huge hulking slender raccoon beast the size of a house. Its fur was the color of sand as vibrant lavender markings surrounded its body. Its eyes became all black as the irises of the eye became golden yellow with diamond shape pupils. Its claws and fangs fully lengthened becoming longer.

'Its about dam time that he awoke!' Kyuubi snarled in the back of Naruto's mind.

*Kyuubi, you know Gaara's beast?* asked Naruto mentally.

'That is Shakaku, Gaara's true form. It is similar to how you transform into me when you go full feral. Shakaku may stand even matched against Orochimaru but he will need us to back him up. We may only get one chance at this Naruto. Give me full control. I can help Shukaku take down Orochimaru.' stated Kyuubi.

*If you are certain about this Kyuubi then I guess that I have to trust your judgment.* Naruto stated as he transformed into his full feral form giving Kyuubi complete control.

The sand raccoon slightly turned its head when it felt a familiar presence as a smile stretched across the coon's face.

'Kyuubi are you ready to show this snake whose boss?' the raccoon asked the fox among the same mental path that they used to communicate to their human half. The fox bared his fangs smiling back at the coon.

'It is good to see you Shukaku. I feel like having snake for lunch!' Kyuubi replied licking his muzzle. Both beasts moved simultaneously attacking the snake. The sand moved wrapping around Orochimaru's body like a vice.

*Sand Coffin!* Shukaku roared mentally.

*Dragon Flame!* Kyuubi roared as he breathed out intense fire that felt like it was coming from a dragon. The intense flame seared the snake's skin as it let out a horrible screech as the sand turned into a tight glass prison. Orochimaru shook loose of his glass prison moving to attack the beasts.

"Chidori!" snarled Sasuke landing on top of Orochimaru's head sending one thousand bolts of lightning down the snake. Sasuke spread open his wings as Kyuubi released his next attack.

*Fire Run!* Kyuubi roared as the flames danced across the desert charing the snake as thousands of thin lighting rod shaped sands shot suddenly down from the sky.

*Sand Lightning Rod!* Shukaku snarled as the bolts of electricity ran up the snake.

"Thunder Saber!" Sasuke snarled hurling a lightning bolt straight down Orochimaru's head which added more electrical power sending almost ten thousands volts of electricity through the snake killing it as the huge snake collapsing dead onto the sand. Shukaku slammed his paws into the sand as it rose up burying the snake deep into the sand.

*Sand Burial!* he hissed as the snake disappeared completely as it was finally over.

Shukaku collapsed transforming back into Gaara's human form visibly weak. Kyuubi walked over to the raccoon boy checking on him before transforming back into his human form of Naruto.

*Kyuubi, will they be all right?* Naruto asked mentally.

'They shall be fine. No doubt that Shukaku is making arrangements with his human half just as I did with you. All that is left is for Taka to awaken. Taka is the one whom resides deep within Sasuke.' replied Kyuubi.

*Thanks for your help Kyuubi.* stated Naruto before he too collapsed in exhaustion.

'Any time Naruto!' replied the fox.


	8. tamed beasts

**Author's Notes** – sorry that it took me so long to get these chapters up. I have been doing research for some of the attacks used in the Naruto series. Plus the fact that I have two other stories that I am working on at the same time. I have the next three chapters done up so I will get them up as soon as possible. Thanks again for your patience and don't forget to leave me your comments and reviews. Thanks!

"**...." regular speech**

**'...' beast speech **

***...* mental telepathy**

Chapter Eight: Tamed Beasts

'...Gaara....Gaara....Gaara...' stated a voice deep with inside of his mind. Gaara opened up his eyes seeing a huge raccoon beast in front of him. Gaara stared at the beast wide eyed as the beast just smiled at him. 'It is about time that you came around.'

*Who are you?* he asked the beast mentally.

'I am you or you could say that I am your beast form. I am Shukaku.' replied the beast. His beast form was far different than Naruto's full feral form. He could remember Naruto stating that he was strinking a deal with his other half. Shukaku smiled as big as a cat. 'I knew that you and I would get along so well together. You are pretty smart and resourceful.' stated Shukaku.

*So how come I am only seeing and hearing you now?* Gaara asked.

'Think back to what happened.' replied Shukaku. A light bulb went off in the back of Gaara's mind as the raccoon beast nodded his head. 'Being in an environment that best works with our powers and getting pissed off, helped awaken me. Hense the reason why I am appearing before you now. I wish to co-exist with you Gaara. I want to help protect the people that you love and care for. I also want to help protect the places that are important to you. With this agreement, it will enable you to call upon me and use my full powers at will.' stated the beast. Gaara just simply looked at the beast as it seemed much different in comparison to Naruto's in the way of mannerisms. In a sense Shikaku was a little bit like Gaara, laid back and relaxed as he would only get mad when someone pushed him the wrong way. 'It is true that Kyuubi and I are not alike but the fox is willing to work things out with his other half to put the past behind them.' stated Shikaku.

*Is Kyuubi the name of Naruto's beast?* asked Gaara.

'Yes and the one within Sasuke is Taka but he hasn't awakened yet. Only the humans that we reside within can hear us as well as the other beasts.' replied Shukaku.

*Then I would love your help Shikaku. I want to protect the people that I care for, the village that has taken us in, my team mates, my friends and family.* Gaara told the beast as Shikaku simply nodded his head.

'When you awake, I might suggest that you train in order to control my powers. I will always be here if you ever need me Gaara.'

*Thanks Shikaku!*

AT THE SAME TIME....Naruto found himself face to face with his other half. The feral fox smiled almost wickedly at the human in front of him.

'Not bad Naruto. It seems that you have better control over my powers but, you still have a ways to go.' stated the fox.

*Kyuubi are you really willing to change your ways and work with me? I don't want to have to fight you for control.* stated Naruto.

'Of course I do Naruto. I am trying really hard to control myself. It's not our fault that those idiot scientists mixed wolf into us. This is why certain lunar cycles have that effect on us. I will try hard to help you by controlling it better. But lunar cycles are still going to effect us but, hopefully if we work together we might be able to control the effect that it has on us.' stated the beast. Naruto could sense and tell that Kyuubi was being honest with him as he knew that he couldn't blame all of his troubles on the fox. Naruto sighed out loud as he walked up to his other half gently patting him on the head. Kyuubi looked up at Naruto almost wide eyed.

*I guess that neither one of us has it easy. I think I can forget about all of the stuff that has happened to us in the past. The important thing is to work together.* A smile stretched across the fox's face as he was grateful that his human half was willing to give the fox a second chance.

'Thank you Naruto. I am only going to make one suggestion for you and that is to train. Both you and Gaara need to train yourselves in order to better understand and control our powers. Each one of us have a certain elements that we are strong with and also weak against. There is also certain places that will increase our powers ten fold as we have a strong connection to the element.' stated Kyuubi.

*That's why Gaara's power seemed much stronger in the desert.* stated Naruto as Kyuubi nodded his head.

'Exactly. For us, our power is increased whenever we are near fire and also around volcanoes. For Gaara and Shikaku it is the desert and beaches. And for Sasuke and Taka it is electrical and thunder storms.' replied Kyuubi. Naruto seemed to understand as he now actually looked forward to building a better relationship with his beast half.

Both Naruto and Gaara awoke finding their team mates looking relieved that they were both all right. Sasuke was the first to move as he hugged his brothers tight.

"Dam it you two, I thought that I had lost you both when you went full feral. I don't want to loose you both so don't scare me like that ever again!" Sasuke snarled at his brothers.

"Sasuke...you are...chocking...us..." Naruto and Gaara gasped.

"Sorry!" he replied as he let go of his hold. Both Naruto and Gaara looked at their brother shaking their heads. They could understand Sasuke's concern. Everyone know how bad Naruto got when he went full feral, now Gaara had done it as well.

"All right you two have a lot of explaining to do." stated Kakashi. Both Naruto's and Gaara's faces paled as they knew that they had to explain what was going on. Both Naruto and Gaara let out a long sigh before explaining what happened to the best of their ability.

The look of shock stretched across everyone's faces after Naruto and Gaara had told them about Kyuubi and Shikaku, their beast forms being a part of them, how certain places that connect to their elements that they controlled can increase their power ten fold, how they were weak against certain elements, and about the beast still sleeping with inside of Sasuke. The three monstrous teens knew that they were able to transform into full beast forms but learning that the beast was a part of them was something new.

"That would explain why Naruto had better control over his full feral form than before." stated Kakashi.

"Even though Kyuubi is helping me, the lunar cycles will still have some effect on us until we can learn to control that aspect of our power." stated Naruto.

"Naruto...I was wondering why do the lunar cycles affect you that way when you are clearly a fox when in your beast form?" asked Shikamaru.

"That is because they had combined wolf in with the fox. It is the same way that they created me by mixing bird and dragon together. Since the wolf and fox are closely the same species, the change isn't as noticeable as mine is." replied Sasuke.

"And your beast halves are willing to work with you and not against you?" asked Temari as both Naruto and Gaara nodded their heads.

"Naruto how come you and Kyuubi didn't work out an agreement before this?" asked Sakura.

"After my first transformation, they had placed on power inhibitor collars on us which restricted us from using any of our powers. Seeing how Kyuubi is a part of my power and I can only hear him mentally, the collar prevented me and him from communicating." replied Naruto.

"Well any ways we should head back to the village. Considering you three took care of Orochimaru." replied Kakashi.

"Oh man what a drag. How are we supposed to be a part of this team if those three do everything?" moaned Shikamaru. He did have a point, they weren't much of a team if Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke did most of the fighting. Their team mates had to increase their skills so that they wouldn't be so much of a hindrance to the three monstrous teens.


	9. power increase

"**...." regular speech**

**'...' beast speech **

***...* mental telepathy**

Chapter Nine: power increase

A week had passed by as every morning the squad got together to train. They never bothered telling their captains what they were up to. Sasuke taught Sakura how to gather her power into her fists to make them hard as steel. This way she could use that energy to give her almost super human strength that could almost rival Sasuke's own. During their training Shikamaru learned that he could make clones of himself through the shadows. Each clone doubled his shadow possession hold and he also learned how to use his shadow to strangle hold a person. Temari's wind attacks grew far stronger as she also learned of a few close range wind attacks encase that she couldn't pull off any of the long range attacks. Both Naruto and Gaara worked with their beast halves learning how to control not only their power but changing in and out of the form at will. Naruto seemed to have an easier time shifting than Gaara did. But after a while he was able to control it. Within that week of training no one knew of what happened to the mysterious group that was attacking the other villages.

"Why do you think they stopped?" panted Shikamaru in exhaustion after their training session.

"I don't think that they have stopped. I think that they are planning something big." panted Gaara shifting back to his human form. The team was getting used to seeing the boys take on their other forms as a few times their beast halves would take control over their bodies to allow everyone to get used to their presence and the sound of their voice which was different than their normal human voices. When the beasts took control over their human bodies while in human form there were certain characteristics that allowed everyone to tell it was the beast and not the actual human. For Gaara, it was his eyes which looked like Shikaku's actual eyes and the line designs on his face which was much more vibrant in color. For Naruto, it was also the eyes which looked like Kyuubi's actual eyes and the whisker lines on his face were much wider.

"What ever it is...means that something terrible is bound to happen. I can feel it in the wind." stated Temari.

"So how are you three adjusting to your new place?" Sakura asked.

"It feels weird. Doesn't feel much like home yet." the three boys replied in a unified voice. This caused the humans in their group to laugh. The three monstrous boys house was at the far end of the village near the mountains and forest. This gave them the perfect place to be their normal selves and gave Naruto a place where he could go full feral without hurting anyone. They had just recently moved in there several days ago and was still getting used to the change.

"Kurenai is looking for us." replied Naruto as his super sensitive hearing could pick her voice up from the training cliff platform that they were at.

"Dam just when I was starting to relax." moaned Shikamaru.

The squad made their way back down from the training grounds finding Kurenai Yuhi along with Kakashi Hatake and master Jiraiya.

"There you guys are. What in the world have you six been up to?" asked Kurenai.

"Training!" they all replied at once.

"Well we have a mission that is going to involve all of us. The elder has received reports that the in the land of wind in the village hidden in rain known better as Amegakure village has been attacked by our mysterious group. It is led to believe that they are still there." stated Kurenai.

"In which case, we need to go and find out whom this group is and to stop them." added Kakashi. Smiles stretched across the squad's faces as this proved to be a perfect opportunity for them to test out their newfound abilities.

"Naruto and Gaara we are going to have to rely on you two to get us there quickly. Unfortunately there is too much rocky terrine for us to use a toad for travel." stated Jiraya. Both Naruto and Gaara nodded their heads that they understood as the group proceeded to leave the village.

Once they were a good distance away both Naruto and Gaara transformed into their beast forms as Sasuke transformed into his altered form. Both Kyuubi and Shikaku laid down allowing the group of humans to climb onto their backs.

*How far is this village?* asked Kyuubi as he stood back up.

"It is a good days journey depending on the weather. Lets hope that the sky remains clear. It isn't known as the village hidden in rain without good reason, Naruto." replied Kurenai. This caused both Kyuubi and Shikaku to whimper.

*It had to be water, I hate water. And I am not Naruto. I am Kyuubi the beast that resides with inside of Naruto.* Kyuubi replied.

*Then lets hope that it doesn't rain both you and I know that our powers don't work too well against, around, or even in water.* replied Shikaku. The look of shock stretched across the three elder human faces as this was the first time that they were hearing the beasts contained with inside of Naruto and Gaara.

*All right everyone hang on tight!* both beasts snapped at the humans as they took off.

Both Kyuubi and Shikaku proved much quicker when they were in control over their beast forms as they made the journey quickly having no trouble with the terrain. The weather did begin to look a little bleak as storm clouds rumbled over head. This made both Shikaku's and Kyuubi's fur stand on ends.

"This isn't a natural storm. There is something supernatural about it." stated Sasuke as he landed down onto the ground besides the two beasts. The two beasts began to shift back into their half human forms once everyone was off of their backs as they handed control back over their human halves.

"Sasuke is right. This storm doesn't smell normal. Could this be how this group has been attacking the other villages?" asked Naruto.

'It's not possible to control storms. Only demons have that power but what I am smelling is a mix of human and demon together.' replied Kyuubi mentally.

'Is it possible that there are others like us out in the world?' asked Shikaku.

*No, there were no demonic experiments ever performed. Only animals that are closely related to the monsters of myth and legend.* replied Gaara. The group slowly entered the village feeling uneasy as something felt wrong to them.

"Where in the world is everyone? This place feels like a ghost town." stated Temari. Naruto got down onto his hands and knees as he sniffed around. His senses couldn't pick up any human traces as Sasuke activated his Byakugan scanning the area.

"I am not detecting any humans in the area. What about you Naruto?" asked Sasuke as his eyes returned back to normal.

"Nothing. I can't even pick up any human trail. The only smell that I am getting is demon mixed with human."

"All right, I am confused. Aren't you three the only ones whom existed in that lab?" asked Jiraiya.

"There were others like us but they died. There were never any demon experiments, only animal. So it is next to impossible for demons to be combined with humans unless it wasn't done through natural means." replied Gaara.

"You mean by supernatural means. Dark magics." stated Kurenai as the three boys nodded their heads.

"Naruto can you tell us if they are still close by?" asked Kakashi. Naruto closed his eyes as he sniffed the ground again focusing on the scent. It was slightly different than the one that he was picking up in the Iwagakure village. The two demons smelled human but also a mix of wood with poison and the other of electrical energy and storm clouds. They were both still pretty close by.

"There is two of them. Still close by but I can't tell where." snarled Naruto as he opened his eyes. Sasuke combined the powers of both his Sharingan and Byakugan eyes scanning the area again when something caught his attention.

"MOVE!" he shouted out as everyone scattered out of the way.

**NEXT CHAPTER....**

Taka and the demon Akatsuki


	10. Taka and the demon Akatsuki

"...." regular speech

'...' beast speech

*...* mental telepathy

Chapter Ten: Taka and the demon Akatsuki

A huge bolt of lightning shook the ground as everyone managed to move out of the way just in the nick of time.

"Dam Deidara, you missed them. One of them saw your attack coming and alerted the rest of the group. I told you that you had to be more shuttle with your attacks." replied a deep voice as two figures emerged wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them. Both beings didn't even resemble human. One was a short red head with thick light brown skin that looked almost like wood. His body made a strange clinging sounds when he moved that sounded like metal hitting metal. The other was a tall light skinned Caucasian with golden hair that looked like lightning. His eyes crackled with electricity as he had no visible irises and/or pupils.

"Come on Sasori, where is the fun in that?" asked Deidara. Loud low guttered snarls interputed the two men from their bickering.

"Who in the hell are you?" snarled Naruto.

"We are the demon Akatsuki. Thank you so much for coming. We have heard of a group of super humans and monsters that were seeking us out so we laid this trap just for you!" stated Deidara as he sat down Indian style. Beneath him a cloud began to appear as he floated up towards the sky.

"Deidara stop talking and get blasting. Master isn't going to be pleased with us if we don't stop this group from ruining our plans!" stated Sasori as his body transformed into that of a huge wooden puppet. Both Naruto and Gaara shifted into their full feral forms as Shikaku slammed his paws into the ground as sand erupted from the ground quickly covering his allies from Sasori's attacks.

'Be careful Shikaku. That one has poison in his weapons that he uses to attack.' snarled Kyuubi.

'Kyuubi can you get close enough to set that puppet on fire? We can't run the risk of the humans getting hit.' replied Shikaku.

'I will try.' he replied turning to Shimamaru. *Ready to try out those new powers of yours?* asked the fox with an evil grin stretched across his muzzle.

"What do you have in mind Kyuubi?" asked the teen.

Sasuke swooped down picking up Temari with his tail placing the girl onto his back.

"Hey Temari, think you can muster up the wind?" snarled Sasuke. Temari smiled as she kicked open her large fan weapon.

"Do you want me to blow away those storm clouds?" she asked.

"No just the opposite. Draw them in closer. Remember our powers increase around or with certain elements. Those clouds contrain electrical energy which could fuel my lightning." he replied.

"I will try my best." Temari replied as Sasuke's tail held onto the teen as he avoided Deidara's attacks.

"Good because right now that demon's attacks are two closely similar to my own. If we want to beat him, our only chance is that energy. I am not going to run the risk of getting hit because his electrial power is far different than my lightning. It feels almost sinsiter and evil." stated Sasuke.

"All right....one storm cloud coming up!" replied Temari.

Shikaku's tail was wrapped around the remaining humans as he protected them from Sasori's poison attacks. His sand was slowly giving away.

*Hey Sakura do me a favor, use that strenght of yours to crumble the ground into sand. I was only able to draw up a small portion of it on my own.* snarled Shikaku.

"That puppet is using poison isn't he? That is why you are trying to protect us." Sakura stated as Shikaku nodded his head yes. Sakura smiled as she tightened up her hands into fists. "One massive desert coming up." she replied before she slammed her fists into the ground. The ground shook as the hard rock became smooth sand which increased Shikaku's power ten fold. Shikaku slammed his hands down onto the sand reinforcing the sand shield that he had created around himself and the humans.

*Thanks Sakura!* replied Shikaku with a smile stretched across his muzzle.

Outside of the sand dome, Kyuubi and Shikaku made their move as Shikamaru created several shadow clones to grab Sasori's attention.

"Hey demon, I bet you can't hit the broad side of a barn." laughed Shikamaru. Sasori turned his head as bullets erupted from out of his machine gun arms killing the clone. "Come on you missed me!" shouted Shikamaru as Sasori once again shot the clone. "Is that the best you can do?" asked another of Shikamaru's clones. Sasori went to move finding himself unable to move.

"What the....?" snarled the demon as Shikamaru laughed.

"Shadow possession complete. He is all yours Kyuubi!" the teen replied jumping out of the way of a huge fire ball. Sasori screamed in pain as his wooden body was burned to death.

Up above...Deidara witnessed the death of his friend and ally as his body shifted becoming one with the clouds.

"You will pay for that!" he howled as rain began to pour down causing both Shikaku and Kyuubi to shift back to their human forms. Their powers proved worthless in the water as they couldn't call upon their powers. Lightning clashed dangerously close to the group not only on the ground but also in the sky. Temari was forced to hold on for dear life. Thunder and lightning clashed close to Sasuke as a deep rage engulfed his body as he began to transform in mid flight. Both Naruto and Gaara could feel it as they watched Sasuke transforrm with Temari still on his back.

*Jump off Temari. It is not safe up there! Don't worry, I will catch you.* Naruto shouted mentally at the teen. Temari trusted Naruto's judgement as she lept off of Sasuke's back. Naruto sprinted quickly calling upon his power to catch Temari in his arms as he breathed out a sigh of relief. "That was a close one!" he replied.

Sasuke let out loud guttered screams and howls as thunder and lightning clashed. His body became longer and sleeker looking like a lizard with grey scales surrounding his body. His clawed winged hands became covered with silver feathers. His face enlongated becoming like a dragon's face with a bird-like muzzle. His eyes shined glowing all blood red with no visible irises and/or pupils as dark veins encircled his eyes. His hair became one with the spikes on his back trailing all the way down to his tail. A pair of tan horns ripped out of the side of his skull which sleeked back and up. The only things that remained the same was the color of his hair, the clawed taloned hands and feet, as well as the diamond shape cross in the middle of his face. Taka had finally awakened and Deidara was facing a pissed off bird-dragon.

*If you as so much hurt my family and friends, you are going to be a dead man!* Taka snarled at Deidara.

'I feel sorry for him. Taka's temper is worse than mine.' laughed Kyuubi as he watched the lightning obey Taka's commands.

*Tell me one thing demon, are there more to your group?* asked Taka in a deep snarl as Deidara could feel his powers failing him.

"You haven't see the last of my group. We will destroy this world in order to create our own were we will reign supreme." replied Deidara.

*Well unfortunately you will not be around long enough to see it. And we will never allow that to happen!* snapped Taka as he opened up his beak muzzle. *Tornado Lightning!* he shouted as lighning shot out of Taka's beak frying Deidara until nothing was left of the man. Taka then spread his wings landing down near the humans before shifting back into the human form of Sasuke before loosing consciousness.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up. I will hopefully have an update soon as I found a book that gives me all of the attacks used in Naruto. Please feel free to leave your comments and reviews as I look forward to reading them.


	11. the villagers learn the truth

**"...." regular speech**

**'....' beast speech**

***....* mental telepathy**

"**CAPS" attacks**

Author's Notes: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters from Naruto. The idea for this story and the story it's self is my own original idea. Please feel free to leave your comments and reviews as I enjoy seeing and hearing what you think. Also please note that I did spell a few of the names wrong: Shikaku is supposed to be Shukaku and Jiraiya is supposed to be Jiariya. And yes...I know that the powers and attacks that I had used somewhat don't belong to their respectful characters but they were useful in my story. Thanks.

Chapter Eleven – the villagers learn the truth

When Sasuke opened his eyes he found himself staring at his beast form.

'I am Taka of the lighting. I am sorry that it took me so long to awake Sasuke.' replied the dragon-bird.

*Taka why aren't I in any pain? I mean transforming into you is something that a normal human body can't withstand.* stated Sasuke.

'It is in part thanks to that technique that you had learned from Sakura. Once we learn or see a technique, power, and/or ability it becomes a part of us. This Healing Resuscitation Regeneration allows us to heal any part of our body from the inside out. I had used it just as I awoke. That is why you don't feel any pain.' replied the beast.

*I see. I guess that battle caused you to wake up.*

'Yes a dragon's rage is something that no one should ever face against.' replied Taka.

*I suppose that you want to make an agreement with me. My brothers told me about the beasts being a part of us as they have all ready made agreements with Kyuubi and Shukaku.*

'I see so my brothers have all ready been awakened as well.'

*Brothers?* asked Sasuke in a questioning tone.

'Yes in many ways that you feel and see Naruto and Gaara as your brothers even though you aren't related, we beasts feel the same way.' replied Taka as he folded his wings down by his side. 'Indeed Sasuke, I wish to make an agreement with you. Our needs and wants are one in the same. To protect our friends, family, and the people that we care about. To stop that group of demons from their plans. Upon this agreement, it shall allow you to use my full powers as your own and shall also open the pathways to allow us all to speak freely.' stated Taka.

*I have no problems with that Taka so, I agree to this arrangement.* replied Sasuke.

'Good, you may want to train in order to get used to my abilities as you have only been using a small fraction of my power.'

*I understand, thanks Taka.*

When Sasuke fully regained conscious, he found Sakara treating him.

"You don't have to do that Sakura, Taka had taken care of our wounds." Sasuke moaned moving his body before turning to Temari. "Sorry Temari, I hope that we didn't hurt you."

"That's all right. Naruto had me leap off of you when you began to transform. I have to say this much, your beast form is truly magnificent as I have never seen anything like it before." replied Temari which caused Sasuke to blush lightly.

"And what are we....chopped liver?" snarled Kyuubi in Naruto's voice.

"No....I didn't mean like that...." she replied.

"Don't mind Kyuubi, a fox is sort of like a dog whom longs for attention." stated Gaara. Kyuubi snarled something underneath his breath in response to what Gaara had said.

*Kyuubi stop it. What Temari meant is that Taka is little more unique compared to both you and Shukaku. I mean Taka is a type of creature that most only hear about in legends and fairy tails.* stated Naruto.

'Not you too Naruto, even my own human is against me.' whined Kyuubi.

'Face it Kyuubi, there isn't enough love in the world to satisfy your needs.' laughed Shukaku. Kyuubi felt so betrayed that he retreated to the back of Naruto's mind with his tails between his legs.

"I am sorry about that Temari. I think that Kyuubi is going to sulk for a while." replied Naruto.

"That was amazing everyone. I guess that you weren't kidding when you said that you were training." stated Kurenai as Sasuke made his way back up to his feet.

"So the demon Akatsuki are the ones behind these attacks. I wonder what they meant by change the world?" asked Jiariya.

"Who knows?" replied Kakashi.

The group headed back to Iwagakure village, it seemed too quite. Nothing seemed to move as no sound resonated around the village. Naruto stopped short of the village as strange scents drifted on the wind. Whatever they were, it wasn't human. His ears could clearly hear muffled cries.

"Naruto is something wrong?" asked Kurenai when a low guttered snarls escaped from his lips.

"Something doesn't feel right. I am hearing muffled cries and I am picking up strange scents that don't smell even human." replied Naruto with a mix of Kyuubi's voice. It was hard for him to decipher what he was exactly smelling even with Kyuubi's keen senses.

'Sorry Naruto, there is far too many scents for me to decipher what it is that I am smelling. But I would tread carefully, I don't like what I am sensing.' stated Kyuubi. Naruto gave them Kyuubi's warning as the monster teens remained in human form before they entered the village. Since only a small handful of the people knew the truth about what Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke were.

As they entered the village, it was strangely quite. The group followed Naruto as it seemed that he was the only one whom was hearing the cries. Naruto stopped as his eyes turned blood red as the whiskered marks on his cheeks darkened and widened. The smell was a lot clearer as he knew that smell all too well. He was smelling three demonic humans. He was smelling a spider, wolf, and bones. It was taking most of Kyuubi's will to remain in Naruto's human form.

"We have unwelcomed guests. I think the demon Akatsuki knows that we have killed two of their members. This time there is three of them." snarled Kyuubi in Naruto's voice. Upon hearing this Sasuke activated his Byakugan to see that there laid a huge spider web trap about five feet in front of them. If they kept on walking they would of wound up ensnared. As Sasuke's eyes scanned further he could see them, the three that Naruto was smelling as well as all of the villagers. Jiariya was about to move as Sasuke stopped him.

"Wait....it's a trap." snarled Sasuke. Gaara gathered up a small amount of sand in his palm in order to spring the trap. The group prepared themselves to fight the demons. Gaara tossed the ball of sand springing the trap as it brought all of the villagers that laid snared in a huge web forward. The three Akatsuki members came out as they were surprised that the group didn't end up getting caught in the trap.

"I told you Zetsu that the trap was a little bit too obvious." snarled a half man-wolf whom had a wolf's tails, ears on top of his head, wolf paws for his hand and feet, whisker marks slashed across his face that were much like Naruto's, and deep golden wolf eyes.

"That is ridiculous Kakuzu. Nobody should have been able to see that trap." replied Zetsu whom had an extra set of arms, legs, and eyes.

"Stop arguing you two, master did warn us that this group does possess unnatural powers as three of them are a little bit like us as they are monsters." replied the third member with some of his bones sticking out of his body. How was it that their master knew about Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara? Could it be that this person used to work in the lab that had created them?

"How can that be Hidan? They look human to me. If they were monsters then they would clearly look like we do." asked Zetsu.

"Maybe this master of yours isn't telling you everything." snarled Gaara. The demon Akatsuki shifted into their full demon forms attacking the group. The group split apart avoiding the attack. Even though Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke were in human form it didn't mean that they couldn't use their powers. It was just their powers were a little stronger in their shifted forms.

"Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke....I know that everyone has told you but if you have to then do it!" Kurenai shouted out at the three monster teens. The teens understood what she was saying even without her explaining herself.

'These demons are a little different from the ones that we had fought before. You may have to do something that we haven't tired before, merge with us.' stated their beasts in unison. The three monster teens looked at the human members of their groups and at the villagers. If their beasts were suggesting this course of action then they knew that things were very serious.

"GREAT WIND BREAKTHROUGH!" shouted out Temari as she kicked open her large fan which created a large burst of wind slamming into the enemy. "Hurry up you three, we can't stop them or hold them back for long." shouted out Temari. The three monstrous boys closed their eyes as they changed into their half forms combining their consciousness with that of their beasts. A sudden burst of power ran through their bodies as they snapped their eyes open moving to help their team mates. They could hear the whole village gasping when the three boys revealed their half forms.

AUTHOR'S NOTES...

Next chapter – monster vs demon


	12. monsters vs demons

Author's Notes: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters from Naruto. The idea for this story and the story it's self is my own original idea. Please feel free to leave your comments and reviews as I enjoy seeing and hearing what you think. And yes...I know that the powers and attacks that I had used somewhat don't belong to their respectful characters but they were useful in my story. Thanks.

**"...." regular speech**

**'...' beast speech**

***....* mental speech**

**(author's notes)**

Chapter Twelve: monster vs demon

"Fang Over Fang!" howled Kakuzu as he spun attacking the group. The squad split up into three man teams in order to deal with the demons. Naruto-Kyuubi, Shikamaru, and Jiraiya dealt with the wold Kakuzu, Sasuke-Taka, Temari, and Kurenai dealt with the spider Zetsu, while Gaara-Shukaku, Sakura, and Kakashi dealt with the bone Hidan.

Kakuzu moved again avoiding getting caught by Shikamaru's shadow that moved to trap the wolf.

"Double Piercing Fang!" howled Kakuzu as he moved attacking the two humans. Naruto-Kyuubi shifted into their full feral form slamming into the wolf hard.

"Needle Jizo!" shouted out Jiraiya as his hair transformed into needles which he whipped at the beasts. Kyuubi-Naruto moved avoiding getting hit by the needles as they slammed into the wolf causing Kakuzu to howl in pain.

"Basters you are going to pay for that! Man Beast Transformation: Double Headed Wolf!" Kakuzu yelled out as he transformed into a large two headed and two tailed wolf. He was several inches shorter than Kyuubi in this form. "Double Wolf Fang!" he barked attacking the three man squad.

Kyuubi-Naruto's tails whipped grabbing his human team mates. Low deep snarls erupted from the fox as the flames around his tails grew more intense.

*No more nice fox. You have just made a very fatal mistake of pissing us off ! Phoenix Immortal Fire!* snarled Kyuubi-Naruto. Kakuzu tried to move to avoid the attack finding himself trapped. Shikamaru had created six shadow clones as he had locked on his shadow to the wolf's shadow.

"Shadow Strangle Hold!" Shikamaru stated with a smile stretched across his face. The fire attack hit the wolf again and again killing the demon beast.

"Spider Sticky Gold!" shouted out Zetsu as he spat out hard webs from his mouth which became arrows.

"Cutting Whirlwind!" shouted out Temari as blades of wind cut down the arrows.

"Bringer of Darkness Technique!" shouted out Kurenai as she created an illusion of darkness to blind the spider.

"Spider War Bow Tremendous Fissure!" shouted out Zetsu as several spider web arrows shot out at Temari and Kurenai.

"Blades Of Wind!" shouted out Temari as she tried to cut down the arrows but it was no use. Several of the arrows hit them as Sasuke-Taka used his clawed wing hands to protect his team mates. Sasuke-Taka lept up into the air grabbing both Kurenai and Temari with his tail as he couldn't take anymore hits. The spider lept up after them which forced Sasuke-Taka to toss the humans. He could see Kyuubi-Naruto running to catch them in his tails once his demon had been destroyed. Sasuke-Taka then shifted into full beast form attacking the spider.

*Rising Thunder!* snarled Taka-Sasuke sending strong lightning bolts through Zetzu when the attacked onto the dragon-bird. Zetsu howled in pain as the dragon-bird wasn't finished. *Flying Thunder God!* he roared as huge lightning bolts completely destroyed the spider demon.

Gaara-Shukaku, Sakura, and Kakashi were having a hard time in dealing with Hidan as his bones seemed much stronger than normal human bones.

"Finger Bullet!" shouted out Hidan as small bone bullets flew towards the group.

"Shield Of Sand!" snarled Gaara-Shukaku as a sand wall formed stopping the bullets. Kakashi moved with blinding speed attacking the bone demon.

"Omote Renge (hidden lotus)!" yelled out Kakashi as he kicked Hidan up into the air. Before Kakashi could finish off the move, bones spurted out from the demon's body.

"Dance Of The Larch!" shouted Hidan as Kakashi narrowly avoided the sharp bones. As both men came down Sakura charged in trying to connect with her super strength against the demon. "Dance Of The Camellia!" snapped the demon as he pulled out two of his bones wielding them like swords. Gaara-Shukaku's sand moved picking up Sakura before the demon could attack her. Gaara-Shukaku transformed into full feral form as they moved to attack the demon.

*Desert Avalanche!* the raccoon beast growled slamming his paws down into the ground. A huge wave of sand tried to bury the demon but he managed to elude the capture. Kakashi ran at the demon at top speed that was faster than humanly possible.

"Asakujaku!" Kakashi yelled out connecting a few well placed hits. Shukaku-Gaara's sand wrapped tight around the demons body slamming him hard into the ground. Sakura used her supercharged fist to smash up the ground.

*Giant Sand Burial!* roared the beast as the demon was sucked down into the ground burying him under a ton of rock and sand.

Finally it was over as the three monstrous teens shifted back to their human form panting hard. They had over used their powers as they never before merged with the the consciousness of their beasts. The three teens were completely exhausted as the elder humans moved freeing the villagers. Some of the villagers picked up sticks and stones as they moved to attack the three monster teens.

"Wait!" yelled out an elderly voice. Hiruzen Sarutobi, the elder of the village stepped forward as the humans of the squad were still poised for battle. Seeing how in their weakened condition, the three teens were far too weak to fight the villagers as they didn't want to fight them. The villagers backed off wondering what their elder was thinking. "I have known since these three first came to the village. I knew that they weren't human, that they were artificial created monsters. I had asked them for their help after Kakashi Hatake and Master Jiraiya rescued them from the lab that had created them. The group that has been attacking our village and other villages possess incredible powers that none of us can fight with them on equal ground. This is the reason that I had asked these three for their assistance asking them to keep their true identities a secret. The only ones whom knew the truth are the ones you see before you." stated Hiruzen. Upon hearing this villagers placed down their sticks and stones that were in their hands as the elder and the squad moved helping the three monster teens back up to their feet.

"Hey Sakura do you happen to still have that collar that I was wearing when I first came to this village?" asked Naruto in a shaky voice.

"I think so...." she replied. She gasped suddenly understanding why Naruto needed it for as she than ran off suddenly to go and get it.

"Naruto are you certain that you want to use it to contain your transformation?" asked Jiraiya.

"Both Kyuubi and I are far too weak to keep control over the transformation. It is probably the only way I can think off without hurting anybody." replied Naruto weakly. He knew that his fox half would understand, even in their weakened condition who knew what damage he would cause if he went through the transformation during a full moon. Naruto wasn't going to risk it."

'It is a good call Naruto. I don't mind only for one night.' stated Kyuubi. The look of shock stretched across everyones faces as it seemed that they had clearly heard Kyuubi. Naruto could tell from the look on their faces that they had heard the fox as Naruto was about to question why.

'It is because when I awoke, it opened the pathways. Now ordinary human beings can hear us without any problems.' replied Taka.

"Will you three be all right?" asked Kurenai.

"A days red and we shall be back to normal." replied Gaara as Sakura came running back with the power inhibitor collar in hand. Naruto just shook his head before she placed the collar firmly around his neck. The group had brought the three teens to their house as they clearly needed the rest. They told them that they would check on them in the morning.


	13. grand master Madara

**"...." regular speech**

**'...' beast speech**

***....* mental speech**

**(author's notes)**

Chapter Thirteen: the grand master Madara

Deep with inside of a cave in the land of water in the village known as Kirigakure also known as the village hidden in the mist, the earth shook.

"Dam them. They prove far stronger than we anticipated. We have all ready lost five members. How many more do we plan to loose to this group before we complete our goal?" asked a cloaked figure with blazing red eyes. Two long scars ran down from the bridge of his nose down to his cheeks.

"Let us go after them master. We shall not fail were the others did." stated another with a fish-like face.

"No Kisame, you and Itachi must remain here. The ceremony is almost complete to transform the three of us into full demons. That is where the others have failed. They were not completed. The first two: Pain and Konan were failures; Sasori and Deidara were only at beginner levels; as Zetsu, Hidan, and Kakuzu were at the half stage. But we three shall be the ultimate in creation, the perfect demons. All the rest were simply test subjects against the three monster boys. None of the previous monsters had ever made it this far. Clearly those three must have awakened their beast haves. We must rethink our plan." replied an icy cold voice. His blazing red eyes looked ice cold as you couldn't make out his face.

"But I was looking forward to killing someone." moaned Kisame.

"Patience Kisame, I am certain that father is working as fast as possible." replied Itachi. "We shall leave you father. Please continue. Come on Kisame." stated Itachi as he bowed his head.

"I hope that he finishes soon." moaned Kisame as he and Itachi left. The master closed his eyes as strange chants began to echo through the cave.

The next morning along with Kurenai, Kakashi, and Jiraiya went to the house that Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke lived in. They wondered if the three were all right considering what happened to them. They knocked on the door to have Sasuke answer in his half form as he let out a long guttered yawn.

"Morning." he half answered.

"Sasuke are you all right?" asked Kurenai as Sasuke's eyes began to droop. He let out another yawn as he was clearly still tired.

'Sasuke go back to bed. You need your rest. You have to excuse our human halves as they are still clearly tired because of yesterday. While one of you are here, can you undo the collar that around Naruto?' asked Taka as Sasuke slowly made his way back into the house going back to bed. None of them said a word as Kakashi entered the house heading towards Naruto's bed undoing the collar to have Naruto's half form rip out.

'Give our human a little while. They shall be up by noon.' stated Shukaku.

"All right we shall return at around noon. Are you certain that there is nothing that we can do?" asked Hiruzen.

'Not really. There isn't much even we can do. All we can do is give them time to recover.' replied Kyuubi. None of the elders bothered questioning the beasts as they knew more about what was going on with their human halves. 'just do us a favor and bring a lot of food as they will need the substance.' The elders understood as they left the teens to rest.

Around noon several people had come with food, clothing, and other items for the teens. After being told everything from the members of the teams and the elder of the village, it seemed that the villagers had new respect for the three teens. If they hadn't known any better they would have thought the three teems were ordinary human beings. Hiruzen proceeded to knock on the door to the boys house as Gaara answered the door in his human form. He didn't appeared surprised by the number of people there as if they knew that they were coming.

"Thank you for coming. We are sorry if we worried you." Gaara stated in a soft polite voice as he bowed his head. Gaara was shortly joined by Naruto and Sasuke. All three boys seemed in perfect health as they hardly seemed phased by what happened.

"Why wouldn't we be?" they asked in a unified voice.

'Considering what you three have been through they were just concerned.' replied Taka.

'Also you three had almost wiped yourselves out after that fight, no thanks to us.' added Kyuubi.

"But it is thanks to you and your beasts that everyone is still alive and well." stated Hiruzen as resounding cheers came from the villagers. This brought blood tears to their eyes as they have never been thought of as heroes considering what they were. Even their other halves were crying. They had all lived a hard life up until now, but now things were looking for them. For the first time in a long time they were happy.

MEANWHILE.....Madara had finally completed the ceremony to allow three remaining Akatsuki members to become full fledged demons.

"Kisame Hoshigaki, Itachi Uchiha come....I have finally mastered the ceremony that allow us to become full fledge demons." Madara shouted out. Several minutes later Kisame and Itachi joined Madara.

"It is about time master Madara. I can hardly contain myself any louder." replied Kisame. Itachi glared at the fish man with a look intended to kill.

"Kisame watch your tongue. I will not allow to speak that way to father." Itachi snarled.

"It is all right Itachi, Kisame all ways had a sharp tongue. Come and join me and I shall enact the ceremony to allow the three of us to become full fledge demons. This shall give us the power to destroy those three that stand in our way gone this world shall truly become ours." stated Madara with an evil grin stretched across his face. Both Kisame and Itachi smiled joined Madara as he enacted the ceremony to grant them the full power to become full fledged demons.


	14. life mates

**"...." regular speech**

**'...' beast speech**

***....* mental speech**

**(author's notes)**

Chapter Fourteen: life mates

It was early morning as Naruto scampered through the woods in full beast form. Naruto was hunting. He never killed what he hunted but he loved chasing them, feeling the adrenaline pumping through his veins. It was one of the few things that he and Kyuubi enjoyed together. Naruto chased a deer through the woods to a clearing. The deer seemed to know that the feral fox wouldn't hurt it as it was only looking for something to chase and hunt in order to keep his skills at its top performance. Naruto stopped suddenly as the scent of lavender drifted in the air.

*That's odd. Lavender isn't do to bloom yet.* Naruto thought to himself mentally. Curosity got the best of him as he decided to investigate. He followed the smell as his ears twitched hearing a waterfall and singing. He got close enough but was still hidden to see a young girl around the same age as him bathing in the waterfall. His eyes went wide as he had never seen a girl as beautiful as her before. As Naruto moved he stepped on a dry twig alerting the girl to his presence. The girl moved taking several small shurikens out from her clothing throwing them at Naruto who laid hidden causing him to come out of hiding. Naruto's ears dropped back as his nine tails wrapped around his body as he dropped his gaze suddenly to the ground while bitting his lower lip. *Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I am sorry.* he whined telepathically. Naruto didn't move as he remained in beast form. His ears twitched when he heard and smelled the girl approaching him. Naruto bit harder into his lip as he could feel soft hands caressing his fur and scratching his ears. Naruto slowly lifted up his head meeting the girls gaze. She had short cropped cut dark purple hair and soft lavender eyes (AN: yes, I know that Hinata has all white eyes but I decided to give her lavender eyes). A strange feeling shot through Naruto's body which caused him to bolt out of there. Naruto ran through the woods trying to get away from the girl.

'Naruto stop!' snarled Kyuubi. Naruto obeyed his beast half stopping and transforming back into his human form. Naruto panted as blood tears streaked down his face. The strange feeling felt like it was overpowering him. Memories of something similar flooded Naruto's mind causing him to whimper. His hands dug into a nearby tree leaving long claw marks in the bark.

MEMORY FLASHBACK......

It was during the time when Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara were still with the lab that had created them. During that the time one of the experiments that they were forced to go through was to have sex with human females in order to create half breed children. The experiment meet with a tragic end for the women as when they had sex with Naruto and/or Sasuke, they were burned alive and/or electrocuted. When they had sex with Gaara, their insides were shredded apart when they tried to give birth to any of Gaara's children. The scientists ended the experiment rather suddenly do to the same results would turn up every time that they forced the three monster teens to mate.

END FLASHBACK......

'Naruto it is all right. This time it felt different. This time I didn't have to hold back the fire that runs through our body.' Kyuubi stated. This shocked Naruto. He had always known that he couldn't touch normal humans unless he held back the fire that literally ran through his body. The only ones whom he never had to hold back with was his brothers Sasuke and Gaara as it seemed that they had a natural immunity to Naruto's fire. Naruto had never felt such strong emotions like this before. Naruto's body stiffened as he heard someone behind him. The smell of lavender drifted up his nose. The girl had followed him. Naruto never turned around as he found himself unable to move.

"I am sorry Naruto. I didn't mean to scare you. It was just the first time that I have seen you take that form since the incident at the village." the girl stated in a soft shy voice.

"You have me at a disadvantage. You know my name but I don't know yours." Naruto stated.

"Hinata Hyuga." she replied softly. Naruto slowly turned to face her swallowing harshly. He had seen many other girls before but none of them seemed to capture Naruto's eye like Hinata did.

"I am sorry if I had frightened you earlier Hinata. It was just I smelled lavender close by as I was hunting and I had to investigate since I know that lavender doesn't bloom this early." The minute that Naruto said he was hunting a scowl crossed Hinata's face. "No you got it all wrong. I don't kill anything that I hunt. It is just for the thrill of the chase. The animals that I hunt know that I wouldn't harm them as they allow me to chase them while I am in beast form." Naruto blurted out quickly blushing as if embarrassed. Hinata began to laugh out loud which caused Naruto to blush brighter than before.

"I don't mean to judge you Naruto. It is just hard for me to picture someone like you picking on defenseless animals and people. I mean that you don't seem like the type of person whom would do something like that." Hinata stated as she she began to blush.

'Naurto, I think that she likes you.' whispered Kyuubi mentally within Naruto's mind. Naruto finally seemed to relax a little bit as something about Hinata felt like he had known her even though this was their first meeting. Even being this close to a human without having to control the fire that raged within their body felt strange to them.

*Could it be possible that Hinata possess a power like my own?* Naruto asked himself mentally. Naruto wanted to ask Hinata about it but he couldn't.

"Do you always come to these woods to hunt Naruto?" asked Hinata interrupting Naruto's thought. Naruto just nodded his head yes. "You don't speak much do you?" Hinata asked.

"I just get nervous around people that I don't know. It takes me a while to get used to someone." Naruto replied as he did feel very uneasy around Hinata.

"I know what you mean. It took me a lot of courage just to talk to you. Ever since I had first saw you come into the village, I kind of liked you but never could bring myself to talk to you until now." Hinata stated blushing. Naruto wasn't used to a girl telling him that they like him. Naruto's heart pounded faster as it felt like his own fire threatened to consume him. Naruto backed up against the tree as his hands clawed into the bark. A wave of emotions confused him as he could hear his fox half cursing in the back of his mind. Blood tears streaked down Naruto's face cause Hinata to ask what was wrong.

"I am sorry Hinata." he whimpered shape shifting into beast form running away from the girl whom ultimately confused him.

'I would have never thought that it was possible, but it seems like we have human mates.' laughed Kyuubi in the back of Naruto's mind as all Naruto wanted to do was to hide under his bed at home and never come out. He wasn't used to these kind of emotions as these new emotions scared him. Naruto scampered back into the house never shape shifting out of his beast form as he ran to his room hiding himself under the blankets.

Sasuke and Gaara saw a streak of red-orange dash through the house up to Naruto's room. They could sense their brother's fear. Sasuke and Gaara entered Naruto's room to hear soft whimpering as a pile blankets shook on Naruto's bed.

"Naruto what happened?" Gaara asked in concern. Neither one of them have ever seen Naruto like this, not even during lunar cycles. They slowly pulled back the blankets to find Naruto the size of a fox as his ears were pinned back as his nine tails were wrapped around his body. Naruto only whimpered shaking with fear as blood tears streaked down his muzzle.

'Naruto had met the one whom is destined to be his life mate. A human female named Hinata Hyuga.' answered Kyuubi. The look of shock stretched across Sasuke's and Gaara's face as they understood why Naruto was afraid. The brothers gently stroked Naruto trying to ease their brother's fear. 'This girl allowed him to feel things that Naruto hasn't felt before which overloaded him and scared him. The memory of that breeding incident is still on his mind as he is afraid of the same thing happening again.' Kyuubi added.

'Kyuubi are you certain that she was human?' asked Taka.

'Yes I am certain. The odd thing was that I didn't have to hold my fire back like we usually do.' replied Kyuubi as this shocked them even more.

'But that would mean that there are other humans out there whom are meant to become our true life mates.' stated Shukaku. The beasts knew that given this information that they would have to help their human halves to find these mates.


	15. Hinata, Sakura, & Haku

Sorry that it took me so long to get this up. I am almost finished writing my Naruto story as it will be 20 chapters long. About this chapter....I am introducing the girls whom are the mates for Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara. Of course Naruto and Hinata are paired together, Sasuke and Sakura are paired together, and for a change of pace I teamed up Gaara and Haku. I know that Haku is a boy in the series but I have him as a girl for my story since I had trouble figuring out whom to pair Gaara with. I plan to have the girls be capable of a bit of the boys powers to some degree but it isn't as strong as the guys because of what they are. Please note that when I use the term sand shells instead of sea shells it is because I had come up with these shells being made from and of sand which Haku has the ability to find and craft into jewelery. I hope that this explains a few things. As always please leave your comments and reviews. Thanks!

**"...." regular speech**

**'...' beast speech**

***....* mental speech**

**(author's notes)**

Chapter fifteen: Hinata, Sakura, & Haku

Once Naruto had calmed down and Kyuubi had explained what happened. The three monster teens stood there in silence. Never would they expect to have human mates whom have powers close to their own. It seemed that their beasts knew more about this than they did.

"I guess the best thing to do would be to find these mates. But how can we tell if they are truly our mates?" asked Sasuke.

"Trust me you will know. You will experience emotions that we haven't experienced before as it will all hit you at once. They also possess a certain scent to draw us in to them and we won't have to hold back our powers when we are close to them." replied Naruto as he began to feel bad about how he reacted around Hinata. He knew that he had to find her again and apologize.

'Don't worry Naruto. This time I will definitely help you out. I just didn't expect to find ours this soon.' Kyuubi replied. It was still early enough in the day so the three decided to head out after transforming into their human forms. The three of them walked around the village. Ever since that incident with the Akatsuki, the three of them have been openly excepted by the people in the village even though they aren't human. Never since they had first been created they have never been excepted. They knew that they were different from other humans as they had no control over how they were created and what they were but at least they were putting their talents to good use. As they walked Naruto could smell the familiar scent of lavender.

"Excuse me guys." he stated quickly running off on all fours. Both Sasuke and Gaara looked at each other almost aware of why Naruto had taken off.

Naruto darted off following his senses towards the woods. He easily found Hinata in a clearing making a bouquet of flowers. Naruto breathed deep and then swallowed harshly before he approached Hinata. Hinata seemed aware of Naruto's presence as she turned sharply which cause Naruto to freeze in his tracks.

"Hinata, I am sorry about earlier. You have to understand why I acted the way that I did." he stated shyly. He could feel Kyuubi's presence in the back of his mind urging the teen forward. Naruto breathed deep as Hinata didn't move one inch. Hinata listed to what Naruto had to say as he explained all of it including the part that Hinata maybe his mate. When Hinata heard the word mate, she blushed

three shades of red. Ever since Hinata first saw Naruto she kind of fell in love with him. Even after she had learned the truth about what Naruto truly was, she felt even more attracted to him. Hinata finally moved walking up to Naruto giving him a quick peck on his cheek causing him to blush a bright shade of red.

"I would like to learn more about you and I would like you to learn more about me. Maybe from there we can work on our relationship." Hinata stated bashfully. All Naruto could do was to nod his head as he began to blush.

Sasuke and Gaar continued walking through the village stopping to talk to a few people. They both noticed that there was still a lot of repairs being made because of the battle with the Akatsuki.

"How do you think Naruto is doing with his mate.?" asked Sasuke.

"Considering that we haven't seen him bolting back, I think that he is doing rather well. Plus Kyuubi is there to help him out." replied Gaara.

"Thank goodness for that. Naruto has it a lot harder than either one of us can either understand or comprehend." stated Sasuke. A strong scent of cherry blossoms caught Sasuke's attention as it seemed to be coming from the cliff area. "I will catch you later Gaara." stated Sasuke as he allowed his wings to rip out of his back before he jumped up into the sky taking off towards the direction of the cliff.

As Sasuke flew towards the cliff he activated his Byakugan to see Sakura climbing up the sheer face of the cliff. A questioning look stretched across Sasuke's face as he wondered what in the world she was doing. Sasuke flew faster as it seemed like Sakura might end up falling. Sasuke knew that Sakura possessed a unique healing power but could it be possible that she possessed more power that his eyes couldn't even see? Suddenly Sakura lost her footing and her hold on the cliff as she began to fall. Lucky enough Saskue was there to catch her.

"Don't worry Sakura, I have you." stated Sasuke gruffly.

"Thanks Sasuke!" Sakura replied.

"What in the world are you trying to do?" Sasuke asked breathing in her scent. The smell of cherry blossoms was definitely coming from her.

"I was trying to pick the medical herbs that manage to grow only on the sheer cliff." Sakura replied.

"It looks like you could use some help." stated Sasuke.

"I would appreciate it." replied Sakura. Sasuke held Sakura gently but firmly in his hands as Sakura directed him to the herbs. "This is much easier with you helping me. What brought you out here anyway?" Sakura asked. Sasuke finally landed on the ground letting go of his hold on Sakura.

"To tell you the honest truth your scent. We had just discovered that we actually have human mates." replied Sasuke. He knew that Sakura had read the files about the three of them so she knew the most about the three monster teens.

"Your not joking are you?" she asked in a small nervous laugh as Sasuke shook his head no. "So whom are these mates?"

"Naruto's potential mate is Hinata Hyuuga. Gaara and I have yet to find our mates. But there is a strong possiblity that you could be mine." Sasuke replied with a slight blush.

"How can you tell for certain?" asked Sakura.

'Besides the fact that we don't have to hold back our lightning when we are around you.' replied Taka bluntly. Sakura shot a questioning look to Sasuke whom just nodded his head. This caused Sakura to sit down onto a nearby rock as Sasuke transformed back into his human form.

"This comes as a surprise Sasuke. I mean for a while and not just as friends. I have read about what happened when you three mated with humnas. How are you three certain that those same results won't happen again?"

'Because those humans weren't our actual mates. Humans believe that there is only one person in the world that they are meant to spend the rest of their life with. This is true for us as our mates will hold similar powers and/or abilities that mimic our own. We had acquired the same healing capabilities that you possess but it seems that you have another power that even our eyes can't detect.' replied Taka.

"How do you feel about me Sasuke?" asked Sakura. Sasuke's heart pounded hard in his chest as he blushed stumbling over his words.

"I....really....do like....you....Sakura." he stated slightly embarrassed. Sakura quickly got up and gave him a peck on the cheek causing Sasuke to blush even brighter.

"We will work slow on this since you are still new at this whole concept of love."

"Thank you Sakura." Sasuke replied grateful that the pink haired teen understood him so well.

Just before Gaara ventured out of the village he ran into Shikamaru whom was caked in sand.

"Shikamaru what happened?" Gaara asked as he used his powers to break the sand that was caked on the teen.

"Quicksand. There has been several unmarked areas of where quicksand pits are. " Shikamaru replied.

"If you want, I can mark them for you. It would be easier with my powers to find the sink holes." stated Gaara.

"I don't see why anybody didn't ask you before but will anyone listen to me....heck no. Thanks Gaara. If Temari hadn't shown up when she did I would have been buried alive." Shikamaru stated as Temari ventured up to him.

"Well someone had to save your cute ass." she stated with a wink before walking off.

"Please note when a girl calls you cute, it is a sure sign of trouble." Shikamaru moaned.

'Speak for yourself. I find it enduring. Besides I think she likes you Shikamaru.' replied Shukaku. This caused Shikamaru to blush as he handed Gaara the supplies to mark the quicksand areas. Gaara just shook his head as he set out to complete the task.

Gaara made short work finding the quicksand areas marking them clearly so people could tell where the pit was. Suddenly the smell of honeysuckle drifted up his nose as it smelled like it was being buried by sand. Gaara darted off on all fours towards the direction of the smell. He arrived at a large quicksand area finding a girl's hand still sticking out of the sand as she laid in the middle of the area. Gaara acted quickly as he dug his hands into the sand willing the quicksand to move releasing its prisoner. Gaara could feel Shukaku's help as the sand obeyed shifting a young girl over towards Gaara. Gaara propped open her mouth willing any sand within her lungs out and back into the quicksand. The young girl began to cough opening up her jet black eyes.

"It is all right breath easy, I have you." Gaara stated as he helped the girl sit up. Gaara marked off the large area grateful that he found her in time. The scent of honeysuckle seemed to be coming from her.

"Thank you Gaara. I don't know that huge area was a quicksand trap." she stated.

"A few people have been caught in them so they asked for me to mark them." he replied half lying.

"Well I think that the village chose the right person for the job. With your special talent dealing with sand, I am pretty sure that you will find them all." she replied getting up to her feet feeling around her waist before she screamed out loud.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked.

"The shells that I worked so hard to collect are still in there. And it took me such a long time to find those sand shells." she stated as tears began to streak down the girl's face.

"Wait here!" Gaara stated as he walked on top of the quicksand to the same exact spot that he saw the girl in. Gaara squatted down putting his hands into the sand. He then closed his eyes focusing deep as the quicksand began to ripple like water as Gaara's hand reached deeper as he then retracted his hand slowly pulling out a net bag full of shells. These shells looked like shells found by the sea but these shells were actually made from sand hence the name sand shells. Gaara then got up and walked back over to the girl handing her the bag. The girl literally broke down into tears hugging Gaara as he turned beat red. Gaara allowed the girl to cry as she was happy for Gaara's help.

Finally she seemed to calm down as she then apologized to Gaara for her actions.

"That's all right." he stated with a slight blush as she was truly breath taking. "You never did tell me you name." he stated.

"Haku." she replied blushing.

"Haku may I ask why those sand shells are important to you?" he asked.

"It's my lively hood. I make jewelry out of them." Haku replied. Gaara's eyes shot open wide as he stared at the teen. He never heard of someone making sand shell jewelry. He knew how hard it would be to find them let alone craft them. But this girl does it! "Pardon me for being blunt but I kind of have a crush on you Gaara. And it doesn't bother me that you aren't human." Haku stated blushing. Gaara stumbled backwards blushing as he felt like his heart was going to explode. Even though he had just meet Haku and saved her life, he felt like Haku was the one.

"I kind of like you too Haku." Gaara stated bashfully as he large tail came out trying to hide his embarrassment. He was fully aware that he had shape shifted into his half form. Seeing Gaara embarrassed caused Haku to laugh.

"Your embarrassed. That is so cute! Don't worry Gaara we will go slow and work on this relationship." she stated. Gaara swallowed harshly as he just simply nodded his head as Haku took a hold of his paw.


	16. the final move of the Akatsuki

**"...." regular speech**

**'...' beast speech**

***....* mental speech**

**(author's notes)**

Chapter sixteen: the final move of the Akatsuki

Deep within the hideout of the Akatsuki, the earth shook as power busted out from the cave. The ritual was finally completed the three remaining Akatsuki members had been fully transformed into full demons.

"Man this feels incredible so when do we kill those three Madara?" snarled Kisame who had been transformed into a shark-like demon.

"Impatient as always Kisame. Those three are more dangerous than they appear especially if they have mated with their true mates and fuse with their beast halves. We must plan carefully. It is coming close to Naruto's first phase. Once that hits we shall attack. Just be patient a little bit longer Kisame, you will get your share of blood and killing." replied Madara whom had been transformed into an ice demon.

"You are certain that your plan will work father?" asked Itachi whom had been transformed into an earth demon.

"Failure is not an option my son. Let us hope that fortune is smiling on us. Those three have no inkling to what they truly are. If they manage to figure it out before we can kill them then our plan shall fail. I refuse to loose to three shot nose teens. I should have destroyed them when I had the chance." growled Madara.

"I know that I shouldn't ask this Madara but what are those three really?" asked Kisame.

"Humans whom had tailed guardian spirit beasts within them (yes. I know that Sasuke isn't one but I wanted him to be like Naruto and Gaara whom are host for tailed beasts in the series). We altered their memories and changed their composition in the hopes to create the ultimate weapons. Those three are the only survivors of those experimentation. If they ever truly realize what they are, they will be able to destroy us without a second thought. The beasts within them are far stronger and more powerful than any demon alive." Madara replied causing Kisame to swallow harshly. He had no idea that those three are that powerful.

"If they had managed to mate shall we kill off their mates as well?" asked Itachi.

"Of course Itachi. Even their off spring could be a danger to us." Madara replied. "But we should grow used to our new power before we encounter those three. There is no way that I am failing in this as we should definitely expect the unexpected when battling them."

"Isn't there a way we can find out what those three do know and what they have discovered?" asked Kisame.

"You may actually have an excellent idea Kisame." Madara stated as he went off coming back shortly carrying a large object. He placed it down unrolling it from the cloth to reveal one of the corpses of an Akatsuki member. "He wasn't of much use before but he may prove useful not." Madara laughed as he stared at the corpse of Konan. "Living Corpse Reincarnation!" snapped Madara as the corpse of Konan came back to life. Konan proceeded to keen in front of Madara. "Go and see what those three monster teens are up to and what they have learned. I want you to report back right away."

"Yes Master Madara." replied Konan before he left the hide out.

"Now lets get back to business." Madara stated with an evil grin stretched across his face. Both Kisame and Itachi never questioned him as they began to train.

NEXT CHAPTER....

Naruto's first phase

I know that this chapter was very short but I wanted my readers to realize that the Akasuki hadn't just disappeared in my story as I hadn't wrote much about them lately. You maybe questioning to your self about Naruto's first phase well...you have to read the next chapter to find out more about it. As always please leave your comments and reviews.


	17. Naruto's first phase

**"...." regular speech**

**'...' beast speech**

***....* mental speech**

**(author's notes)**

**CAPS...attacks**

Chapter Seventeen: Naruto's first phase

Even with Hinata by his side and slowly learning about these new emotions and feelings that Naruto had, he was on edge. Not many noticed the difference except for Gaara and Sasuke. They knew what was coming for Naruto.

"Getting a little bit anxious about the up coming phase Naruto?" asked Gaara late one night as Naruto continued pacing around, his claws digging into the wood.

"It's worse than before Gaara especially when I am around Hinata. I can't stop the feeling of wanting to....." Naruto stopped himself short as his fangs bit his lip as his claws dug into the wood of the house. He couldn't get the image out of his head of having rough sex with Hinata. He could barely remember anything that he did during this phase of what the scientists often refereed to as Naruto's first phase. It happened precisely at the same time, at the same month, on the same date every year. Naruto would end up going primal transforming into his full beast form. The last time he had attacked one of the workers and had sex with a woman. What was even worse was the after phase. He would be stuck in beast form completely powerless for a whole day. Naruto nor Kyuubi had any control over what happened to them during this phase. Gaara couldn't stand to see his brother like this.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Gaara asked in gerneral as Sasuke finally looked up from the mound of paper work that was laid out in front of him.

"I have gone over the files asking Sakura to let me examine them. I never fully told her for what. Every thing I have gone over says the same thing over and over again. I wish there was something we could do for him Gaara but Naruto has been through this time and time again. Even without Kyuubi he has survived this phase. I know how you hate to see Naruto like this but not even my powers can stop this from happening." replied Sasuke. Naruto finally undug his claws from the wood post as he licked the blood off of his lips.

"Don't worry so much about me Gaara and Sasuke. I will get through this like I usually do." Naruto stated with a slight chuckle.

'Don't kid yourself Naruto. The phase hasn't even hit us yet and we are a wreck. We are too worried about what we will do to the people in this village let alone Hinata. We highly doubt that even our brothers can stop us.' Kyuubi stated bluntly. This brought tears to Naruto's eyes as he knew that his beast half spoke the truth.

'It is all right Naruto, Kyuubi we know that you will pull through this.' stated Shukaku.

'That is right. If you have survived this time and again then you two will be able to pull through this.' added Taka.

"But to be on the safe side we should warn the elder and everyone to what is happening." stated Sasuke.

"I hate to agree with Sasuke on this but I think that he maybe right Naruto." added Gaara. It was rare for the three of them to ever agree on anything but this time Naruto and Kyuubi agreed with Sasuke and Gaara.

After going through what the plan was the three teens headed to the elders hut. No mater how much Naruto tried to keep it concealed the phase was hitting much harder and faster than usual. Time was running out for Naruto as the full phase had yet to hit. As they entered the elders hut, Hiruzen Sarutobi looked surprised to see them.

"What's up you three? Naruto you don't look so well." stated Hiruzen.

"Could be better." he replied in a mix of his own voice and Kyuubi's.

"He is the reason to why we are here elder." stated Gaara and Sasuke in a unified voice.

"Is he sick?" Hiruzen asked as Sasuke and Gaara looked at each other confused. They didn't understand that humans do get sick.

"No it's nothing like what you think." Sasuke stated as the two began to explain about Naruto's condition. Hiruzen's face began to pale when the teens told him about Naruto's phase. A wave of pain hit Naruto hard as he went into convulsions bitting his lip trying to keep from howling and screaming in pain. "Even despite all of our powers there is nothing we can do to help or even stop Naruto when he is in this phase." stated Sasuke.

"What's even worse is after the phase hits, Naruto is completely powerless for one whole day and stuck in his beast form." added Gaara.

"Is he the only one who goes through this phase?" asked Hiruzen as the teens nodded their heads yes. "But why only Naruto? It seems to me that those scientists wanted to make him suffer." stated Hiruzen angerily.

"The scientists had no control or say of how my body reacts to the day of my birth. All of my life all I have known is pain. Even when we were living in the lab chained up like animals, both Sasuke and Gaara wanted to ease my pain and help me but they couldn't. I have been through these phases without Kyuubi but now even Kyuubi is feeling all of the effects that this phase produces." panted Naruto as his voice sounded much huskier than normal. He couldn't hold out much longer as the time was drawing closer. He had to get out and get away from the village before he lost control.

"Would that collar that he wore that one time help?" asked Hiruzen as Naruto stumbled for the door panting hard.

"No the phase seems not to be effected by that collar." Sasuke replied as Gaara helped Naruto outside. Night had begun to fall as Naruto could begin to feel it hitting him much harder than before. Naruto collapsed onto his hands and knees as the change hit his body. Naruto let out loud guttered screams and howls of pain as his full beastial transformation ripped through his body. Naruto's long muzzled face looked up at the moon as tears streaked down his face. Waves of pain kept hitting Naruto's body as his howled screams echoed through the village. People came out of their homes to see what was happening.

Both Gaara and Sasuke did their best to keep them back while Hiruzen explained what was going on. Finally the last wave of pain washed through Naruto's body as he stared at everyone through blood hungry eyes. He looked more like a wolf than a fox as his body was covered by flames. His nine tails was surrounded by darker flames. Naruto sat there unmoved for a moment staring straight into the crowd at one person in particular. There was no way that he could forget that scent of lavender. Hinata walked up to Naruto easily slipping past Sasuke's and Gaara's guard. Tears were in Hinata's eyes as her shaky right hand reached up for Naruto's muzzle. Both Sasuke and Gaara turned around sharply as they moved to stop Hinata when the unexpected happened. Naruto dipped his head towards Hinata's hand licking her outstretched hand whimpering like a puppy. Hinata gently brushed Naruto's muzzle as tears streaked down her face.

"It's all right Naruto, I am here." she cried holding Naruto's muzzle close to her face. Sasuke and Gaara slowly moved as Naruto's eyes darted up acknowledging his brothers. Sasuke and Gaara couldn't believe it. Never in their life have they ever seen Naruto this calm especially when he is in this phase.

"Hinata how.....?" both Gaara and Sasuke asked.

"I don't know. It was like I was feeling Naruto's pain. I knew that I had to be here for him." Hinata replied as she wiped away the tears from her face. Was it possible that Naruto's mate had a calming presence to her that it managed to affect Naruto even when he was in this phase? Naruto made no movements to show any aggression and/or longing to mate with Hinata.

"Is it still safe for him to remain in this village?" asked Hiruzen. Both Gaara and Sasuke looked at each other unsure of how to even answer the elders question.

**Hey guys....I am almost finished with this story. I have written 21 chapters all together as I will get them up as soon as possible. As always please leave your comments and reviews!**


	18. Akatsuki attacks

Author's Notes: I don't claim any rights or own any of the Naruto characters as this story is purely fan made. I had changed a few of the characters and attacks to better work for my story. Please feel free to leave me your reviews and comments at the end. Thanks.

**"...." regular speech**

**'...' beast speech**

***....* mental speech**

**(author's notes)**

**CAPS...attacks**

Chapter eighteen: Akatsuki attacks

Konan ran back to the Akatsuki hideout. The signs he saw at the village didn't look too well. If the Akatuski were going to achieve their goal they had to attack now. The three living remaining Akatsuki looked at Konan as he kneeled in front of them.

"Master Madara terrible news. Naruto went through the phase just as you predicted. But some girl was able to calm him." stated Konan. Madara looked at the corpse angrily. Demonic curses slipped from his lips.

"Itachi, Kisame, it is time. That brat Naruto is close to fully awakening. If either he or Kyuubi can recall their full name then it is all over for us." growled Madara in frustration. "ICE PRISION!" he shouted out as he trapped Konan in a prison made of ice that would never melt. Madara then stormed out of the hideout being followed by Itachi and Kisame.

Naruto laid near the entry way to the village with Hinata curled up next to him. Several of his tails liad protectively around Hinata as the rest laid around his long slender body. Suddenly a familiar scent drifted into the village as Naruto stood up on his paws letting out a low deep threatening snarl. He could smell them coming. Naruto's snarls awoke Hinata as she could feel that there was something wrong.

"Naruto what is it, what's wrong?" she asked petting Naruto's side. Naruto looked out past the entry way of the village as he continued snarling. All of the fur on his body was stiff in anger as the fire that surrounded his tails burned almost a reddish black. Hinata squinted trying to see what had Naruto all rilled up. But she couldn't see anything.

*Danger....go....get....others....* Naruto barely managed to say as it was very hard and difficult to speak while he was going through this phase. Hinata seemed to understand what Naruto was saying as she ran off to go get Gaara and Sasuke. He hated that he was powerless to stop the Akatsuki while he was trapped in this phase. The Akatsuki seemed to know this and this was why they have chosen now to attack.

The Akatuski were just about to enter Iwagakure village but there standing in their way was Naruto in full beast form. Naruto snarled loudly at the three Akatsuki members bout and determined to hold them off even if he was powerless. A wicked smile stretched across Madara's face when he only saw Naruto.

"Step aside Naruto, you know that you can't stop us in your present condition." Madara stated as Naruto shook his head no. "Fine have it your way." stated Madara. Before he had a chance to attack, a bolt of lightning came crashing down causing Madara to leap back. Both Sasuke and Gaara came to Naruto's side in half form. "Well I wasn't hoping to see you two anytime soon but since you are all here we can kill you all at once." To Sasuke both Itachi and Madara looked familiar to him.

"Why is it that I seem to know you?" Sasuke snarled at the two Uchiha's.

"Unfortunately you won't live long enough to discover the truth." snapped Itachi as he went to move finding himself paralyzed. "Why can't I move?" he snarled.

"That's because you are caught in my SHADOW POSSESSION and won't be able to move unless I move." replied Shikamaru. The whole team showed up prepared to fight and defend their village.

"If you think a little thing like this is going to stop us then think again! SPLIT EARTH TURN AROUND!" snapped Itachi as the ground began to split apart causing Shikamaru to break his hold.

"GIANT WATER VORTEX!" shouted out Kisame as a huge spiraling wave of water hit the humans.

"WOLF FANG AVALANCE!" stated Madara as ice coted over Kisame's water freezing the humans in their tracks. Naruto snarled sharply as he knew if he could use his fire he could free them. "I think that it is time that you three learn your place. ICE PRISON!" shouted out Madara as he trapped the three monster teens in ice. The three Akasuki members laughed as no one seemed to be able to stop them now!

Deep within his prison of ice, Naruto and Kyuubi cursed as they wished they could use their powers. The flames around their nine tails began to flicker out as slowly the fox began to drift off to sleep.

Begin Flashback – Naruto began to remember when he was first born as he could remember hearing people.

"Another one this one makes nine now."

"Put him in a holding cell until he is old enough to be placed with the others." The scientists kept Naruto separate until he was five years old as they began experimenting on him changing his genetic make up. Then they placed him in a holding area along with several others that were just like him. There were three older adults, three teens, and two kids close to his own age.

"Roshi we have another one. A nine tale fox." stated a creature that looked half boar with eight tails.

"All right Killer Bee." replied a half gorilla with four tails. Roshi walked over to the frightened Naruto whom had no idea of what was happening. "Easy little one we are all the same here. What is your name?" asked Roshi as he took Naruto's tags into his paws. "Naruto. Sasuke, Gaara why don't you show Naruto around since he is new." stated Roshi. Both Sasuke and Gaara befriended Naruto as the three of them were closer than brothers. The experiments never stopped as slowly one by one they dwindled down to three. Gaara the one tail, Sasuke the three tail, and Naruto the nine tail. Naruto then remembered a human coming into his cell when he was eight years old. This human looked much like him.

"My lord what have they done to you Naruto? This is unforgivable and has to stop. I am sorry that I didn't find out about this until now." stated Minato.

"Do I know you?" Naruot asked in a weak voice as tears streaked down Minato's face.

"Yes you do Naruto, I am your father." he stated hugging Naruto. Wave of emotions hit Naruto as he cried into his father's shoulder. Minato gently patted Naruto telling him that it was all right. Minato had told the three of them that he planned to get them out of there.

On the night that Minato had tried to escape with Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara, the other lab scientists were there to stop him. Madara the leader of the Akatsuki killed Minato right before Naruto's eyes.

"Dad!" shouted out Naruto as he ran to his father's side as he laid in his own blood.

"Naruto listen to me carefully....no mater what they tell you or do to you, you must remember that you were born as a human with a guardian spirit within you. Always remember that you are Naruto Uzamaki." stated Minato before he drew his last breath. Seeing his father's death and it being a full moon triggered Naruto's transformation into his beast form. - End Flashback.

The ice surrounding Naruto began to crack as power began to pulse within Naruto's body.

"No it can't be. He is actually awakening to the truth. Do whatever you can to keep him contained!" shouted Madara. The three Akatuski members combined their powers trying to keep Naruto contained within the ice.


	19. the truth revealed

**"..." regular speech**

**'...' beast speech**

***...* mental speech**

**(author's notes)**

**CAPS...attacks**

Chapter Nineteen: the truth revealed

As Naruto finally remembered his name, in the back of his mind a human being with nine dark red fox tails surrounded by fire, long fiery red hair that fell wildly to his waist, and blazing red eyes appeared before Naruto. Three whisker marks were slashed across his face much like Naruto's.

"Naruto Uzamaki...I am Kyuubi of Flame. I am a guardian spirit or what most humans call a tailed beast. I had formed a contract with your father Minako Namikaze in order to be given a human body. You see we beings have no actual bodies of our own. We can possess the animals that come from our kingdom in order to find a human worthy of us granting our powers to. Your father Minato found me injured caught in a hunters trap while I possessed the body of a fox."

Begin Flashback – Minato was out hunting when he managed to come across a wounded fox with nine tails. The fox whimpered in pain unable to free himself from a hunters trap. Minato couldn't bring himself to hurt the fox even in its injured state.

"Take it easy little one and I will help you get out of that trap." stated Minato. He was a bit surprised when. So Minato took the fox home to take care of it while its leg healed. Both Minato and his wife found it strange that the fox had nine tails but they still cared for the fox while its leg healed. While the fox stayed with them, he had learned that Minato and his wife longed to have a child but do to whatever the reason was they couldn't have one.

Once the fox's leg was completely healed Minato releashed it back into the wild. When the fox was freed, it took on a ghostly human form of a man with fiery red hair, dark red eyes, and nine red-orange tails which were surrounded by fire as three whisker marks were scratched across his cheeks.

"Minato Namikaze since because of your kindness that you have shown me while I had possessed the body of a fox, I shall grant you what you have longed for the most. But I ask for something in return. Since I am a guardian spirit, I have no actual body of my own, I want to possess the body of your child. He and I will be one in the same. The reason why I want this is because we guardian spirits have sensed a great evil that threatens thiss world. Without human bodies, we are powerless to stop it. This is why both you and I need each other." stated Kyuubi.

"Then I must agree to your proposal guardian spirit." replied Minato.

"Then our contract is completed. From this day forth, I Kyuubi of Flame will enter into this pact with you Minato Namikaze under the agreemnent that you shall not tell a soul, not even your wife of our agreement." stated Kyuubi before he disappeared.

True to Kyuubi's word, Naruto was born but somehow the Akatsuki had found out about Minato's agreement as they kidnapped his wife whom was still pregnant with Naruto. By the time that Minato had found his son, both the guardian spirit and child had been majorily altered. - End Flashback.

Seeing and remembering everything that thet had both been through was enough to fully awaken both Naruto's and Kyuubi's full powers. The ice cracked and shattered apart as Kyuubi's true form fully manifested changing the blond headed teen into a full fiery red headed adult. Flames erupted from Kyuubi's hannds freeing everyone from their icy imprisionment. Kyuubi turned to both Sasuke and Gaara whom stared at him surprised.

"It is time that you remember whom you are and what you are. Awaken Taka of Lightning and Shukaku of Sand." stated Kyuubi. Upon hearing these names both Gaara and Sasuke let out terrible screams of pain. The Akatsuki moved screaming trying to stop Kyuubi from awakening the other two. "FIRE RUN!" shouted out Kyuubi as dark flames erupted keeping the Akatsuki at bay. *Please hurry Taka and Shukaku, I can only hold them back for so long.* Kyuubi thought to himself mentally.

Memories pounded into their heads as the two began to remember. For the guardian spirits it was easy to remember who and what they really were. Taka was the three tail bird who controlled lightning. He had appeared before a female woman of the Uchiha clan when she discovered that her husband and son was a part of an evil organization. Taka had possessed the body of a bird in order to appear before the woman.

"Amari Uchiha (I don't remember Sasuke's parents names so, I just created a name that sounded right), I Taka of Lightning wish to make a contract with you. Since you have discovered that both your husband and son are a part of the organization that we guardian spirits had noticed are threatening this world, I need your help in order to be born within a human body. Since we guardian spirits have no actual bodies of our own we can't sustain ourselves long in your world without a body. Which means that we are powerless to stop them from what they are doing." stated Taka. Amari agreed as Taka disappeared, he told her that she mustn't tell anyone about her contract with Taka. When Amari gave birth to Sasuke, Madara had found out about her contract with Taka as he killed his wife and imprissioned his youngest son. Taka then appeared in his human form before Sasuke which had greatly changed because of the alterations that were done to him and Sasuke. Now Taka looked much in the same way that Sasuke did when he was in half form. His wings didn't look much like clawed hands as they looked like reptile wings covered in luminescent bird feathers, he had the same dark red eye with grey veins on the side of his eyes, three long reptile tails with black feathers at the end, and long wild feathered black hair. "Sasuke Uchiha, that is your true name. The two Akatsuki that you saw whom looked familiar to you are members of your family. Your father Madara Uchiha and your older brother Itachi. You are not like them Sasuke as I am a part of you and we are one in the same." stated Taka.

The transformation ripped through Sasuke's body transforming him into Taka's true form. As Taka looked at Kyuubi smiling before he sent bolts of lightning at the two Uchiha's.

"That is from both Sasuke and me!" Taka snarled at them as they waited for Gaara and Shukaku to awaken.

Gaara screamed as Shukaku remembered what he really was and how he came into Gaara's body. While possessing the body of a desert coon, he came across Gaara's mother whom had collapsed in the desert. She was several months pregnant as she laid dying. Shukaku could sense that the baby was fighting to stay alive. Shukaku took on his human form of an adult male with one long raccoon tail with dark purple lines and swirls all over his tail and part of his face. He had short spikey dark brown hair and golden eyes. The woman seemed aware that Shukaku was there.

"Please sir...I know that you are a guardian spirit. Please save this child that lives inside of my womb." she gasped at the spirit. Shukaku knelt down next to her gazing at the woman.

"Himeko (once again I just created a name since I can't remember Gaara's parents names) do you fully understand what you are asking me to do?" Shukaku asked the woman. Himeko slowly lifted up her head smiling at Shukaku.

"I understand full well what I am asking of you. If my child can live thanks to your power, then I shall be able to die in peace." replied Himeko.

"Very well Himeko. I shall do as you wish. I will give you some of my power to live long enough to give birth to your child." replied Shukaku before he disappeared. Himeko barely made it out of the desert before she gave birth to Gaara. As she laid dying with Gaara in her arms, she whispered to him his name. Shukaku then appeared before Gaara in his full human form. "Himeko died giving you your true name. Sincee neither one of you had a last name as you originally hail from the desert wastelands, she named you Gaara of the desert. My life is your life Gaara as I am Shukaku of Sand. I have never met your father or know whom he was. All I know was that Himeko was willing to sacrifice her life for you." stated Shukaku.

The transformation ripped through Gaara's body as he transformed into Shukaku's true form. Curses escaped from the three Akatsuki's lips as the three guardian spirits had fully awakened.

"Madara Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, and Kisame Hoshigaki of the Akatsuki, we the guardian spirits of this world shall not allow your corruption plague this world. That is the reason why we have taken on human form." stated Taka.

"But somehow you had found out about us and saught after our human vessles taking them and performing experiments on them in the hopes to gain incredible powers and to create the ultimate weapons for you to use." added Shukaku.

"But your plans had failed time and time again. Now look at you. You sold off your souls to become demons as you shall never again be human. We shall forever put an end to your evil life." stated Kyuubi.


	20. final battle

Author Notes: I want to thank everyone for their reviews and faves for this story. I have one final chapter after this as I hoped that you all liked or loved this stroy. Thanks for everything!

**"..." regular speech**

**'...' beast speech**

***...* mental speech**

**(author's notes)**

**CAPS...attacks**

Chapter Twenty: Final Battle

The Akatsuki demons let out terrible and fearsome howls as they moved to attack the three that stood before them.

"EARTH FANGED PURSUIT!" shouted out Itachi as he created demonic creatures made out of earth.

*Leave the earth user to me. My powers over sand are a better match against him!* Shukaku stated mentally as he unplugged the large gourde that was strapped onto his back. Shukaku wiled the sand to come out and with swift precise movements of his arms the sand danced destroying the earth creatures.

"WATER GUN SHOT!" shouted out Kisame as both Kyuubi and Taka jumped out of the way of the water bullets.

*Since water and electricity don't mix, leave the water demon to me.* stated Taka as he took to the sky avoiding Kisame's attacks.

"Then that just leaves you and me Kyuubi. My ice shall prove greater than your fire. TSUBAME BLIZZARD!" snarled Madara as Kyuubi's intense flames kept the ice at bay.

"FIRE BALL" snapped Kyuubi as he created a large fireball throwing it at the ice demon. The fireball hit him dead on as it melted some of his ice body. Before Madara could counter attack Kyuubi drew up all of his power together into one final attack. "This is where it ends Madara!" he snapped transforming into a full fox made out of fire. *PHOENIX FOX FLAME!* (this is not an original attack as it is something that I had created.) Kyuubi roared as he ran towards Madara at full speed.

"CRYSTAL ICE MIRRORS!" Madara shouted out a little to late as Kyuubi destroyed the ice mirrors instantly as he slammed into Madara at full force as his intense flames destroyed the ice demon. Kyuubi howled before his body transformed back into Naruto's form as the teen collapsed in sheer exhaustion. Kisame saw a perfect opportunity to destroy the teen whom was too week to move.

"WATER CUTTING BLADE!" Kisame snarled as he moved to attack the unconscious Naruto. Suddenly Naruto's body back flipped out of there much to Taka's and Shukaku's surprise.

"Man that was too close!" sighed Shikamaru as it was his shadow possession that had saved Naruto's life. Temari kicked her fan open sending huge bursts of wind at Kisame throwing him back.

"Don't underestimate us just because we are human!" she snapped at the shark. Taka soared up above as his eyes saw everything. He was grateful that these humans were on their side. Taka had just enough of this creature that threatened to kill his brother. Lightning and thunder clashed together as he swiftly flew down at Kisame head on.

"CHIDORI!" Taka roared as the storm of thunder and lightning hit Kisame with full force. The water contained within his body began to dissipate but the demon was still alive. Taka landed on the ground walking up to Kisame with his full power in his hand. "This is where it ends Kisame. LIGHTNING THUNDER SABER!" (once again an original attack that I had made up) he snarled slamming his power deep into Kisame's body as the demons body began to smoke killing the shark. Taka's body drained of energy and power reverted back into Sasuke's form as he was caught in the arms of his mate Sakura.

"Rest easy Sasuke. This time I have you." she stated as the young teen closed his eyes. Itachi screamed as his father and friend laid dead.

"Dam you little brother, I shall kill you!" Itachi snarled at Sasuke as a wall of sand went up before him forming an impenetrable wall.

"Worry about yourself Itachi! You are the only one left alive." snarled Shukaku. Itachi snarled at the one tail turning to attack him directly.

"ROCK LODGING CAVE IN!" Itachi shouted out as the rocks rained from the sky like metors.

"SHIELD OF SAND!" snapped Shukaku as the sand rose up to protect him from the falling rocks. Shukaku gathered up his power together determined to end this quickly. "This is the end Itachi. DESERT REQUIEM!" snapped Shukaku as sand erupted below Itachi and from his rock body. The sand then exploded killing Itachi as his body crumpled back to the earth. Greatly weakened and drained Shukaku transformed back into Gaara's form before he collapsed in exhaustion. It was finally over. The Akasuki were destroyed as peace finally seemed possible as the threat of evil was now gone forever!

NEXT AND FINAL CHAPTER...

peace at last


	21. peace at last

Chapter Twenty-One: peace at last

It took Gaara, Naruto, and Sasuke three whole days to heal and to regain their spent energy used by their other halves. The three of them knew that they would have a lot of explaining to do. The three of them would have never expected that they housed three powerful guardian spirits. As they were recovering, the tailed beasts appeared before them in their human forms.

"What happens now that the Akasuki have been killed?" asked Naruto.

"Unfortunately because of what happened to us in the lab, we can't separate ourselves from you. It has taken us so long to find human bodies to house our power but now it seems that we are stuck like this." replied Kyuubi.

"Is that truly a bad thing Kyuubi, if you guys were a part of us from the very beginning?" asked Gaara.

"It isn't Gaara but you have to understand that guardians are only supposed to be in a human vessel for a short time while they fix or take care of the problem. When done they are supposed to return to the realm of the spirits." replied Shukaku.

"Never before has anything like this ever happened. But maybe this is for the best as we can now play a more active part in securing the safety of the world." added Taka. The three teens looked at the spirits as they have grown used to their presence within them. The three boys then turned to each other nodding their heads before they turned their attention back to the tailed beasts.

"We don't mind sharing our bodies with you. Besides what if another evil comes up? Then you would have to do this all over again. Even though the contracts were made by our parents, they are dead while we live. Maybe it was by chance that those Akatsuki and scientists meddled with our genetic makeup as we are now a permanent part of you. But our legacy shall live on with our children and our children's children ensuring that the world is always protected." stated Sasuke as both Naruto and Gaara nodded their heads in agreement. Blood tears began to streak down the beasts faces moved by the three that stood before them as they thanked them.

After explaining to the whole village to what happened that night and whom and what they truly were. Everyone was surprised, even their mates. Who could blame them? Even though they knew that these three weren't human, they would have never expected this. After much discussion the whole village told the three that they are still more than welcome to stay and live there in the village. This brought tears to the three boys eyes. They have come to think of this whole village as the family they never had. Even their other halves was moved by the generosity of this village.

"Is there more that you wish to tell us?" asked Hiruzen as the three nodded their heads yes.

"Our true names...not only ours but those that reside within us. We managed to remember everything about ourselves and who we really are." they replied in unison.

"My full name is Naruto Uzamaki as I hold the nine tail guardian spirit Kyuubi of Flame." stated Naruto.

"My true name is Sasuke Uchiha as I hold the three tail guardian spirit Taka of Lightning within me." stated Sasuke.

"And I am Gaara of the desert. I hold the one tail guardian spirit Shukaku of Sand." stated Gaara.

"It is nice to finally meet you three and welcome to the Iwagakure village." stated Hiruzen formally.

Many years have passes since that day. The three boys were now full grown males living with their mates and raising their cubs. Their offspring had the same powers and abilities as their parents. On occasion the three would have to go out and keep the peace that they had manage to obtain since defeating the Akasuki. Once their kits were old enough they would take over the duty for their parents. Naruto and Hinata had a cub whom they have named Konohamaru. Sasuke and Sakura had a cub whom they have named Shizune. And Gaara and Haku had a cub whom they have named Iruka. Even though their kits had only half of the power possessed by the tailed guardian spirits that resided within their fathers, they still had all of the power, talents, and abilities possessed by both of their parents. The kits couldn't transform as they were born and remain in half form, the people of the village never treated them any differently then they did their fathers. As the cycle begins a new Gaara, Sasuke, and Naruto looked back wondering what new adventures laid before them and their children who will carry on in their place once they are gone from this world.


End file.
